When Oliver met Ginny
by Noodlejelly
Summary: FINISHED. The title says it all. If Ginny and Oliver are going to ever be together, then they must overcome jealous team-mates, overprotective brothers and the other obstacles that could only ever occur in the wizarding world. Contains HH, FA and GA.
1. It's a party, dance

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry Potter characters  
  
A/N: The title sums it up, so read on and don't forget to review  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was Percy Weasley's twenty-seventh birthday and Oliver knew that Percy hadn't wanted a big fuss, but Fred and George had thought it was an excellent reason to have a big party. Oliver was late arriving and a bit nervous because as he entered the hallway he saw Fred and George stumble towards him wearing very big grins which usually meant they had some plan or they were drunk, Oliver was fairly sure it was the latter on this occasion  
  


"Oliver it's wonderful to see you, glad you could make it" Fred yelled slapping Oliver hard on the back  
  


"Really great, superb, excellent" George added still grinning like a maniac  
  


"Look it's Ginny" Fred cried happily as he grabbed a young lady that Oliver couldn't see and hugged her tight  
  


"Wow we've missed you so much" George said joining in the hug, Oliver stood nearby just relieved that the attention had been taken off him  
  


"Guys I saw you this morning and I love you both but I do need to breath" a soft feminine voice that Oliver correctly assumed was Ginny's came from beneath the two twins. Oliver grinned at hearing this but was surprised as he remembered her from school as been shy but her voice now was soft and alluring. He wanted to see what Ginny looked like now, she had never been at home whenever he had called on Percy, Fred or George so he hadn't seen her for many years  
  


"Fred look Harry's here" George yelled as he let go of Ginny and seeing another person he could greet  
  


"Let's go. Oh Gin this is Oliver, which you should already know 'cos he's famous" Fred said chasing after George towards a very scared looking Harry who had seen them coming and was looking for an escape. Oliver knew he was blushing about Fred's remark on his job as the keeper for the Chudley Cannons  
  


"Oliver hi, it's nice to see you again" Ginny said politely it was dark in the hallway and they couldn't see each other properly but Ginny saw that as no reason to be rude  
  


"Are they all right?" Oliver asked glancing after Fred and George in shock  
  


"Don't worry, Angelina or mum will soon calm them down" Ginny grinned and Oliver grinned back, Angelina would definitely not be in a good mood with Fred if she found out he was drunk this early and it would start yet another row between them  
  


"So where's Percy?" Oliver asked as he remembered the reason he was here  
  


"If he hasn't run away by now he should be in the main hall. Come in" Ginny said as she led Oliver out of the dark hallway. Oliver followed her blindly into a room that made him blink because the lights were so bright, when his sight had become accustomed to the unnatural amount of light he glanced casually at Ginny, but his eyes became glued to her and he felt his jaw drop open.  
  
Ginny had also turned to say something else to Oliver, but found herself staring directly at his very nice muscular chest. They hadn't exactly expected each other to look like they had at school but they hadn't really thought that they would have changed that much.  
  
Ginny was almost a foot smaller than Oliver was and he found himself with a strong urge to take her into his arms and protect her from all the evil in the world. She was absolutely gorgeous, fiery red shoulder length hair with blond highlights, sparkling sea blue eyes and an adorable amount of freckles. Ginny could see that Oliver was the type of guy to turn girls to mushy groups of giggles, he was muscular but still lean and had warm brown eyes and a rather moody mysterious look about him. But when Oliver grinned in sheepish embarrassment for staring at Ginny for so long without saying anything, it took Ginny's breath away, he would put even Lockhart to shame with a smile like that.  
  
  
  


"Erm, I can't see Percy anywhere" Oliver said the first thing that came into his head, and immediately regretted it, he obviously couldn't see Percy he had been too busy staring at Percy's little sister  
  


"No. I know he's really looking forward to seeing you though" Ginny said and thinking that anybody in their right mind would look forward to seeing Oliver  
  


"I've been really busy with the Cannons" Oliver explained quickly, he didn't want Ginny to think he just went around abandoning his best friends  
  


"I know. Ron was delighted when you signed for them, he's your biggest fans" Ginny smiled and Oliver hoped that Ginny was a fan as well  
  


"I hope next season we can do better for him" Oliver frowned as he remembered the last Quidditch season  
  


"Coming second to the Wimbourne Wasps is nothing to be ashamed of" Ginny pointed out sounding amused that Oliver would think second was a bad finished, Oliver was surprised she followed his matches. But then he remembered that the only reason he had lost to the Wasps was because Harry was their seeker and he knew that all the Weasley's often went to watch Harry play  
  


"I suppose" Oliver allowed himself to relax "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be boring you with talk of Quidditch, the season's over after all"  
  


"But it's pre-season, that's when all the important sponsorship deals are made" Ginny said with a slight smirk, Oliver wondered how she knew so much about Quidditch. Oliver suddenly felt guilty that he was stood in the doorway when there was a party going on  
  


"What should we be doing?" Oliver asked  
  


"Well everyone else appears to be dancing" Ginny said just stating the truth but blushing anyway  
  


"In that case would you care to dance?" Oliver asked sounding a lot braver than he felt and flashing her one of his million dollar smiles  
  


"I suppose so" Ginny sounded carefree but was angry with herself for feeling like a nervous schoolgirl again. Both Oliver and Ginny thought that it would be safe to dance to the Latin style music that was playing so she took Oliver's outstretched hand and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor. But just as they reached it the music changed to the Weird Sisters latest hit, a slow romantic ballad, it was too late to back out, so Oliver cautiously moved his hands safely to Ginny's waist and Ginny put her hands on his shoulders tentatively.  
  
They both danced awkwardly at first, apparently both very shy, but as the music continued to play, Ginny broke the silence and asked "What did you get Percy?"  
  


"A book on Hogwarts head boys and girls, it seemed like a Percyish thing" Oliver said, he knew Percy would end up with a pile of books, but Oliver couldn't think of anything better than a book even though he had found it boring because it didn't contain any Quidditch  
  


"I'm sure he'll love it. It does have him in it after all" Ginny grinned  
  


"Well actually Harry and his parents seem to take up half the book. Percy only gets a few pages, so does Bill"  
  


"That's Potter power for you" Ginny said with a shrug, Oliver laughed out loud at this remark  
  


"So what did you get him?" Oliver asked curiously as he relaxed  
  


"500 dungbombs" Ginny grinned slyly and Oliver just stared at her unsure whether he had misheard what she had said or maybe he was going crazy  
  


"What? Why?" he asked finally  
  


"He can't be perfect forever, so when he lightens up he'll have a lot of fun with them" Ginny shrugged with a small grin as Oliver laughed again  
  


"Nah, Perce will be perfect forever"  
  
"A girl can but try" Ginny said with a dramatic sigh as they laughed together. At some point during their conversation Oliver had pulled Ginny much closer to him and her arms were now wrapped tightly round his neck and it just felt right to both of them.  
  
After a few more dances together which were immense fun once they had both relaxed and begun to talk, Oliver felt he had better give Percy his present considering it was his party after all, so he regretfully excused himself and immediately Seamus Finnegan had very gladly stepped into Oliver's place. And Oliver couldn't help but notice that Ginny didn't look as happy as she had been when she was dancing with him, but he quickly dismissed the idea and hurried off to find Percy.  
  
*  
  
A few hours later Oliver found himself on the dance floor again, he had been dancing with a lot of girls who were fans of the Cannons and he was tired so he turned to leave only to bump straight into Ginny  
  


"Leaving so soon?" Ginny asked with a small smile, Oliver was lost for words as her looks struck him again  
  


"Yes" he finally managed to stutter in reply  
  
"One last dance?" Ginny asked stretching out one tiny hand to him, she had had a few drinks and was no longer as nervous as she had been around him, and Oliver couldn't have refused even if he had wanted to, which he didn't. So they danced another slow ballad together, which was over all too soon for both of them  
  
"I hope I'll see you soon" Oliver said meaning every word as the song finished  
  
"I hope so too" Ginny replied sincerely as she stepped away and disappeared into the crowd leaving Oliver to gather his thoughts and leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N: Just to let you know Oliver's 26 and Ginny's 21, I just realised I didn't mention that in the story, so what so you think? If I get 5 reviews I'll publish the next chapter, but I still want more than that  
  
Updated A/N: Sorry I really didn't think so many people would review so fast, so although the second chapter is now almost finished it will be a few more days till it's published


	2. Meet the team

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own any of this story and unless miracles start happening I never will

A/N: Wow I think that was my largest number of reviews ever for a first chapter, hang on I just checked and it actually wasn't but I'm still very happy with it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, so here is the second chapter a bit later than I intended because I've had problems uploading 

***

^

^

'There you are. We were about to send out a search party' Oliver's friend Jared a chaser on the Cannons greeted him in the hallway of the Chudley Cannons headquarters. Jared was the big player on the team, he was always chasing a different girl usually a model or an actress, he had rugged good looks, and fit the tall, dark and handsome requirements perfectly. 

'Why?' Oliver was confused, he was only a few minutes late and didn't think they had anything important to do

'Idiot, we have that sponsorship meeting today' Jared explained quickly with a sly grin on his face

'Oh sorry, I was preoccupied' Oliver couldn't admit he had being thinking almost non-stop about Ginny ever since Percy's party last week, he was surprised that Jared was grinning as sponsorship meetings weren't something that Jared usually bothered about

'Never mind that man, just get a move on, you have to see this bird she is hot' Jared had the reputation as the team flirt, so this description of a women didn't surprise Oliver

'What bird?' Oliver paused in his thoughts, as he was confused again

'Hawkins retired so the company sent this girl instead' Jared was getting impatient 

'Well is she any good?' Oliver asked, as team captain he had liked Hawkins who had got them some very good sponsorship deals in the past and had treated Oliver kind of like a son 

'Very big reputation. But the point is she's totally hot, sizzling, scorching, she puts Sally to shame' even Oliver had to be impressed with such praise from Jared, Sally was a top model for Witches Weekly and Jared had a long standing infatuation with her 

'OK, let's go' Oliver said, he was actually curious to see who this girl was and followed Jared who practically ran into the conference room in his haste to see this women again

'Allow me to introduce our keeper and captain, Oliver Wood' Jared said smoothly as Oliver stepped into the room

'Mr Wood, nice of you to join us' the women's voice came from the mahogany table where she sat in a smart skirt and shirt with her legs crossed casually and a slight smirk playing across her face, it was the person he had being thinking about non-stop for more than a week

'Ginny?' Oliver couldn't believe it, this had to be some kind of weird dream. But on saying her name everybody in the room turned to look at him questioningly

'You know her?' Jared asked finally sounding a bit suspicious 

'Yeah she's the Weasley's sister' Oliver explained quickly, the entire team knew a Weasley, Fred and George were often at the same parties as the team and a few of the older players had been to school with Bill and Charlie 

'That's alright. For a second there I thought you two were dating or something weird like that' Jared said with obvious relief as he flashed Ginny a very cheeky grin causing her to blush slightly and glance at Oliver who was also blushing. Oliver was angry that Jared would think it weird for him to date Ginny, he wasn't exactly a troll.

*

*

*

Ginny had decided she wanted to watch the first team practice to see how they worked together, so everyone trooped off to their changing rooms

'So Ginny what do you think of our Oliver' Izzy asked sounding innocent as soon as Ginny entered the girls' changing room, Izzy and Christa were both in their mid-twenties, Izzy had being to school at Beauxbeauxons and recently signed as the Cannons new seeker and there were quite a few rumours going round that she was in a secret relationship with Victor Krum. Christa was somebody who Ginny vaguely remembered as a friend of Bill or Charlie's she wasn't sure which, because between all 6 of her brothers they seemed to know every single witch and wizard in the world. 

'He's a nice guy' Ginny said cautiously, she didn't like the line of conversation at the moment

'A very good looking nice guy' Izzy continued 

'I suppose so' Ginny had a very bad feeling that these girls were going to trap her into saying something about Oliver that she might regret

'You suppose so? You can't tell us that you didn't notice' Christa said incredulously

'It's a very hard fact to miss' Ginny admitted, thinking of how nice it had being dancing with Oliver and how nice it had felt

'Aha, you like him' Izzy leapt up wildly her eyes gleaming, she reminded Ginny of how Parvati acted when she was playing matchmaker

'Yes, as a friend'

'But you two would be perfect for each other, Oliver's the most modest successful Quidditch player you're ever likely to meet' Izzy said like a lawyer trying a case

'Except maybe Harry Potter' Christa said thoughtfully

'Well yes, I don't blame you for having a crush on Harry who wouldn't but the point is that our new friend Ginny hasn't got a boyfriend, Oliver doesn't have a girlfriend and they go really well together' Izzy patiently explained to Christa who blushed and refused to meet Ginny's eyes at the mention of Harry

'Jared hasn't got a girlfriend either, he dumped Helen yesterday' Christa said

'I didn't even know he had dumped Lucy. Jared's a nice guy and all, but he uses women. Seriously Ginny don't get involved with Jared, he's a lot more trouble than he's worth but Oliver's a guy in a million' Izzy said as she left the room with a wink, leaving Ginny slightly shocked and very confused

*

*

*

Meanwhile in the boy's changing rooms, Jared was whispering 'Ginny, Ginny, Ginny' over and over again like a small child in delight while the other boys just rolled their eyes 

'Come on Jared, you need to get changed' Sam who was a beater said, he was the oldest player on the team and would be retiring soon, but he still enjoyed having a joke

'Right' Jared snapped back to reality and moved towards his bright orange Quidditch robes, 'So Oliver dish the dirt'

'On what?' Oliver asked playing dumb even though he knew Jared meant Ginny, he had thought of maybe asking her out but Jared would be sure to get in before him and steal her heart

'On the totally hot babe Ginny of course' Jared said her name in glee again

'She's 21, apparently very successful and has 6 very protective older brothers who will kill you if you go near her' Oliver said, and silently added with a sigh that she also had a very jealous admirer who would beat you to a pulp if you broke her heart 

'I'm sure I can persuade her brothers to like me, I have to have her' Jared said

'Jared, Ginny's my best friends sister as well as a friend of mine, you better not hurt her' Oliver said warningly, he didn't like the way Jared was talking and he couldn't help feeling very protective towards Ginny, he didn't know why

'Relax Wood, I have no intention of hurting anyone, I just want a little fun' Jared protested, he wasn't used to anyone telling him what he could and couldn't do and didn't really appreciate it

'She's out of your league mate' Derek the chaser who had remained silent along with Paddy the other beater spoke up

'How would you know?' Jared snapped

'I often drink with her brothers Bill and Charlie and they're always going on about how she had this massive crush on some guy named Harry' Derek explained

'Oliver who's Harry? Not that it matters I'm sure I'm more than a match for him' Jared had complete faith in his ability to charm any girl no matter who she liked

'I'm not sure, although at school she always … oh dear' Oliver realised which Harry they were talking about, although he felt he couldn't possibly stand a chance with her now, he was happy she wouldn't get with Jared as long as she fancied Harry

'Spit it out, what could he have that I don't? I've got fame, Quidditch skill, a big house, loads of money, I even have battle scars form the bludger' Jared was getting impatient

'So modest' Paddy muttered, they were all used to Jared's boasting

'It's Harry Potter' Oliver said quietly but everyone heard him

'Oh dear, your plan has hit a massive hitch' Derek laughed

'Were you asking what he had that you didn't?' Sam asked innocently grinning

'He's possibly the most famous wizard of all time' Paddy smiled, it wasn't often they could tease Jared and they were certainly going to make the most of it

'He's got more Quidditch skill than you' Derek said, everyone knew it was true, Harry was the youngest England player ever and the main reason England had suddenly become one of the best teams in the world 

'That big mansion where he lets all his friends stay, I bet Ginny's been' Sam winked as Jared paled and slumped down against the wall, he wasn't beaten, he would fight for Ginny he just had to put in more work than he had first thought

'He's filthy rich and generous' Paddy said, Oliver shook himself out of his daydreams about Ginny to join in the conversation

'And he's the only person to ever survive a killing curse, leaving him with a scar from a dark lord, just a bit more impressive than a bludger' Oliver finished

^

*

*

firebird16- Longer? Well this one is but only just, my chapters tend to get longer as the story goes, on, if you don't believe me then just check my other stories

GoldenSilence- Well you can be fairly sure it'll end with them together, although I do get bored sometimes so you never know 

Silver Arrow- That's what I thought as well, I personally like the Ginny in my other fic 'It can't be me' better, but I guess she's alright in this one 

animagus-steph- I'm taking that as a compliment, don't worry I hate H/G fics so Ginny won't be coming near Harry

Caitiy- the truth is I have no idea where I'm going but it will involve Jared, Ginny Oliver and Quidditch (hmm guess that was kinda obvious) 

Rini- I was scared of the drunk Fred and George and I wrote this so that's doubly scary 

*

*

A/N: I hope that as many people review this as reviewed chapter one, I'm cautiously asking for 25 reviews before I post chapter 3, I don't have much faith in my ability to keep getting reviews so please cheer me up by reviewing. (I'll go for anywhere between 20 and 30 reviews). I just realised I seem to be updating both my Ginny fics on the same days, I should probably spread them out more 

In fact I'll make a deal with you all, so long as you review I'll never leave more than a week in between each new chapter, so that won't be too long to wait


	3. Boxer shorts and Potter gossip

Disclaimer: Don't own squat  
  
A/N: See how fast I got this chapter up, isn't that nice of me  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ginny had been in and out of the Cannons headquarters for two weeks, watching practices, making notes and leaving again. But Jared was always around trying to charm Ginny, so Oliver didn't have much chance to talk to her but whenever she smiled at him he couldn't help but feel a lot happier.  
  
All the first team had been called to the conference room by Ginny  
  
'OK, firstly I have a few offers in the pipelines from various sporting companies about clothes and brooms, but I'll save that for a later meeting. What I want to talk to you about is collectors cards' Ginny said briskly glancing at her notes briefly in a very business like manner before continuing 'Have any of you heard of these collectors cards?'  
  
'Yeah, they had them in France' Izzy said while studying her fingernails intently  
  
'Kind of like chocolate frog cards but of Quidditch players' Derek said, Ginny smiled at him pleased to hear that some of them already knew what she was talking about, Oliver wished he had something useful to say so he could get a smile as well  
  
'Exactly' Ginny beamed  
  
'Hmm I wonder why there isn't a chocolate frog card of me' Jared said out loud looking puzzled  
  
'Could be something to do with the fact there only of famous wizards' Sam said with a snort  
  
'That's my point' Jared insisted  
  
'You're trying to tell us that you've made an outstanding difference to the wizarding world?' Oliver asked in disbelief, this was reaching whole new heights of big-headedness even for Jared  
  
'Guys, if we could possibly post-phone this argument I'm very busy today' Ginny interrupted sounding slightly annoyed, everyone looked sheepish 'Anyway the idea is each of you has your own card made with a picture and some information on it'  
  
'Cool, I like it' Christa said happily, the rest of the team murmured their agreement, except Jared  
  
'I'm not sure what my agent will say' Jared announced  
  
'Ah yes, your agent, that reminds me I need to talk to you and Oliver later' Ginny seemed to scowl at the mention of Jared's agent, 'I'm off now, but I'll be back later'. Oliver watched Ginny leave before turning to Jared feeling quite angry  
  
'Why do you even have an agent, you know the club provides one for us?'  
  
'It's for all the adverts and promotions I do by myself' Jared announced still thinking about how to win Ginny  
  
'I agree with Oliver, you don't need one' Sam said, Oliver gave him a grateful smile  
  
'Yeah last year your agent made us loose that clothing contract, because he didn't think you were getting a big enough cut' Paddy remembered  
  
'It's nothing to do with me, if they can't afford to hire me then they shouldn't try' Jared shot back  
  
'This isn't about you, we're a team and you have to be part of it' Oliver said standing up to Jared 'So your agent better leave Ginny alone to do her job'  
  
'Fine, fine I'll talk to him' Jared muttered sulkily. Ginny who had been stood outside the room smiled to herself, she was glad the team seemed to be on her side about Jared's agent and was especially glad that it had being Oliver sticking up for her  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Jared had a very quick temper and quickly calmed down as he sat with the other men on the team to talk, Christa and Izzy had gone shopping, something which none of the boys were keen on although Jared did like to have a wide range of fashionable clothes  
  
'I did some looking up on Potter' Jared announced triumphantly  
  
'He means he looked in the Daily Prophet' Sam interrupted, they all knew exactly how Jared worked  
  
'Shut up' Jared said roughly scowling even though Sam was right, 'Anyway it turns out Potter's still got a crush on that best friend of his'  
  
'Huh, Ron?' Oliver asked stupidly, not really understanding why Jared was so interested in Harry  
  
'No but the Ron guy likes her as well, it's like a love triangle with that clever one, works for the ministry, quite good looking caught in the middle' Jared gave his best descriptions of the people he was talking about  
  
'You mean Hermione Granger' Derek informed Jared  
  
'I'm quite surprised you haven't dated her' Paddy said, Oliver agreed although he knew why Hermione hadn't and was glad that she hadn't become yet another girl who Jared played with before throwing away, he was determined not to let Ginny become one either  
  
'I did ask her out, but Potter was there and whisked her away from me' Jared scowled, Harry evidently was not somebody on his Christmas card list  
  
'I never said Harry and Ginny were together' Oliver said calmly  
  
'Yes you did' Jared insisted  
  
'No, I said Ginny used to fancy Harry but I don't know if she still does' Oliver also knew that Harry liked Hermione but didn't think that was something he should be discussing  
  
'Did I hear my name mentioned?' a voice came from the doorway  
  
'Ginny' Oliver exclaimed jumping up  
  
'So were you talking about me?' Ginny inquired  
  
'No, absolutely not, never' Oliver cried defensively, Ginny looked surprised and Oliver immediately felt stupid, he didn't normally get this flustered around girls but Ginny just did something to him that he couldn't explain  
  
'We most certainly were, I was just saying what a good job you were doing' Jared said smoothly making Oliver feel even more like a fool  
  
'Yes, that's it, yeah' Oliver nodded fervently, Ginny raised an eyebrow and giggled as Oliver stammered, this caused Oliver to blush which Ginny found very cute  
  
'Oliver relax' Ginny rested her hand on his chest in a reassuring manner, but she immediately wished she hadn't as she could feel his heartbeat and it made her feel very strange  
  
'Ok sorry' Oliver said taking a deep breath to control his breathing, he liked the feel of Ginny's hand and it made him wish she was even closer to him, he looked down straight into her eyes and she didn't look away but instead held his gaze staring back in wonder. Their eyes seemed to be having a silent conversation of emotions which neither knew how to voice, a very loud and very fake cough from Jared made them break apart guiltily  
  
'Um, just wondering if I could talk to Oliver and Jared for a moment' Ginny coughed sheepishly, Oliver noticed that she was avoiding his eyes and worried that he had made her uncomfortable. Ginny was in fact just worried that she might have embarrassed Oliver in front of his team-mates, she could have talked to Oliver and Jared separately but she was slightly worried about being alone with Jared. He was always winking at her and making rather lewd suggestions, which she managed to laugh off but they still made her feel uncomfortable and she felt sure that Oliver would protect anyone from anything evil.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ginny led them back to the conference room and sat on one of the desks, motioning for Oliver and Jared to sit in the chairs, which they did  
  
'There has been a proposal just for you two, they seem to think that your agent has already agreed to it' Ginny said to Jared  
  
'Um, which proposal is this one' Jared didn't really know what his agent did, as long as he got money from it he didn't care  
  
'The proposal for you and Oliver to model boxer shorts' Ginny glanced at Oliver as she said this and smiled as she saw him turn a very bright red, obviously not comfortable with the idea  
  
'Why Oliver?' Jared asked  
  
'According to them Oliver is very popular with the ladies' Ginny smiled slightly as Oliver looked shocked, he didn't think he had many fans but in fact nearly every women in the country looked at his picture admiring him, Ginny herself would probably be included in that statement  
  
'Whatever, what's the problem?' Jared didn't think of Oliver as a ladies man and wasn't going to start doing so any time soon  
  
'I'm concerned that it's not the image this club wants' Ginny said seriously, she had real plans for deals and boxer short commercials were not included in them although she wouldn't mind seeing Oliver in his boxers  
  
'I don't want to do it' Oliver said quickly as he blushed again, Ginny gave him a slight smile of gratitude before turning back to Jared who appeared to be thinking hard  
  
'Why shouldn't I do it?' he finally asked  
  
'Because we're trying to attract a more wide-ranging audience, especially children and boxer shorts commercials are not helpful to achieve that' Ginny explained, Oliver agreed with her opinion, Jared processed this new information for a while  
  
'How about I don't do the advert and you do me a favour' he said, as a sly grin spread over his face, Oliver knew this wasn't going to be something he wanted to hear  
  
'Which would be?' Ginny asked suspiciously  
  
'You go out for a drink with me' Jared said smiling charmingly. Ginny studied him for a few moments, he was certainly handsome, but really not her type  
  
'Ok' Ginny replied uncertainly, she decided that a few drinks wouldn't hurt anyone. She was wrong, Oliver was upset that she had basically just agreed to a date with Jared  
  
'Excellent' Jared was now very smug and happy  
  
'I have to go, I have a family picnic to attend' Ginny wanted to leave  
  
'Oh right' Oliver snapped back to reality, 'say hi to Percy, and Fred and George, oh and Ron, oops almost forgot Charlie. Tell you what just say hi to your whole family from me' Oliver smiled and Ginny found herself smiling back and suddenly not wanting to leave  
  
'Why don't you come?' Ginny suggested tentatively, she knew her family would love to see him and she wouldn't mind spending time with him either  
  
'Really?' Oliver's face lit up into a very big grin, 'are you sure that would be alright?'  
  
'Definitely, Harry and Hermione will be there as well, they all want to see you, so now is the perfect opportunity' Ginny also grinned as all thought of Jared left her mind  
  
'In that case, what are we waiting for?' Oliver felt a lot happier than he had done for a long time, Jared scowled at them both for ignoring him  
  
'Can I come?' Jared asked forcing himself to smile  
  
'Sorry family only' Ginny quickly made up an excuse, she knew that a lot of their friends were going to be there, but she didn't want Jared there, she just wanted Oliver, even if it was just as friends  
  
'But you just said….' Jared tried to protest  
  
'See you later Jared, let's go' Oliver cut in, he was determined that Jared wasn't going to spoil this picnic  
  
'We'll have that drink soon ok?' Jared was determined to get Ginny to pay attention to him, he wasn't very happy with Oliver for spoiling his plans to get Ginny alone  
  
'Oh, what, sure' Ginny said still distracted by thoughts of Oliver, they were both grinning at each other as they left a very annoyed and confused Jared in the conference room. He had a very bad feeling that Ginny had just snubbed him in favour of Oliver, he didn't like that thought and determined to try even harder to get Ginny to realise how wonderful he was.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: I have listened to your demands and updated quickly, so please review 


	4. Boys, bikes and piggy back races

A/N: More Fred/George and the rest of the Weasley's in this chapter (my favourite characters), so join us as Oliver and Ginny go to the Weasley family picnic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
Oliver and Ginny arrived at the front of the burrow to hear a lot of shrieks and laughter from somewhere  
  
'Come on' Ginny grinned and pulled Oliver around the side of the house to a very large field at the back which seemed to be crowded with people. Oliver was amused, it was hardly a Weasley picnic, he could see Angelina, Alicia and Katie apparently playing some form of kiss chase with Fred and George which was where the shrieking was coming from. A lot of people from Ron's year were laid on a blanket, Oliver recognised some of them, there was Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvati. Holding cans of some sort of alcohol in another corner were the older Weasley's, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy, as well as some other friends of theirs. Mrs Weasley was the only Weasley missing, everyone gave them a very cheery wave before going back to whatever they were doing before, Oliver opened his mouth to say something, but was deafened by a large roar, followed by two raised voices  
  
'Were you aiming for that tree?'  
  
'If I say yes will you drop the subject?'  
  
'Harry Potter you're just insufferable, first you make us come here by a highly dangerous and unreliable form of transport and now you make jokes'  
  
'It's not dangerous, Sirius had it serviced yesterday'  
  
'So why did it almost fall out of the sky when you turned that corner?'  
  
'Because you didn't shift your weight properly'  
  
'Don't even try to blame me, there is no way I'm going back on that thing'  
  
'Fine, that doesn't bother me, you can walk' the voices had become louder and louder as they came round the corner and now Harry and Hermione finally came into view having an argument about something, which they stopped when they saw everybody looking at them  
  
'Err hi' Harry offered as he rubbed his neck sheepishly  
  
'You brought the bike?' Fred rushed up asking in breathless tones  
  
'Yeah, Sirius lent us it'  
  
'Wow, can we have a go?' George arrived next to Harry as well  
  
'Sure'  
  
'Excellent, come on Charlie, Harry said yes' George shouted to his older brother but everyone in the garden heard and Harry was almost crushed as every male sprinted round to get a look at the bike. Percy was left standing in the garden, and after looking around nervously at all the girls he too made his way to join his brothers in admiring the motorbike. Hermione was left open-mouthed as Harry made his escape as well 'Honestly, it's just a pile of scrap metal' she muttered as she went over to where all the girls had congregated.  
  
  
  
After a good hour of admiring the bike and talking about the engine size, Oliver was giving serious thoughts about getting his own flying motorbike, it was almost as good as flying on a broom. Mrs Weasley called everyone round to where a large arrangement of food was laid, and for a few moments there was no sound except for the sounds of very hungry people eating very nice food. But soon everyone began to talk about school days, various Quidditch matches they had won, Fred and George's pranks, Snape's lessons and house elves (which Hermione had brought up).  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
The meal finished and Bill, Charlie and their friends all left to go and meet some other friends who were only in the country for a few days. Percy and Mr Weasley were in a very heated debate about a new law that was about to be passed, Oliver was talking to Mrs Weasley about how his mother had always used a nifty little charm that removed all stains from clothes. Everyone else was sat laughing at Fred and George who were chasing a terrified looking gnome round the garden, they had either had too much sugar or were even more crazy than Oliver had remembered them being.  
  
'Fred's still hyper' Seamus observed the obvious  
  
'He's like a puppy, just play a game with him and he'll calm down' Angelina shrugged as she pulled up strands of grass  
  
'Game? Did somebody say game' Fred's eyes lit up scarily  
  
'I know what game Fred wants to play' George said also with scary eyes and a wicked grin  
  
'So long as it's not kiss chase' Ron said grumpily, he had apparently been on the receiving end of some of George and Fred's tricks in the past  
  
'Honestly Ron, how immature do you think we are?' Fred asked looking hurt, Angelina rolled her eyes  
  
'We want to play piggy back races' George said grinning as he pulled Alicia to her feet 'I chose Alicia'  
  
'Angelina's mine' Fred said as he laughed evilly and swooped down picking her up and running off with her to shouts of 'Fred Weasley put me down now'  
  
'Hermione, you'll go with me right?' Harry asked  
  
'So long as you don't crash me into a tree like you did with the bike' Hermione said seriously, Harry scowled and stuck his tongue out at her  
  
'Lavender, you want to show them all how it's done?' Ron said as he bowed and offered his hand to Lavender, she grinned in return  
  
'Katie, we can beat them right?' Seamus said confidently  
  
'Parvati, you want to go with me?' Dean asked as he turned to the girl next to him  
  
'Ok, Gin you're with Oliver unless Percy wants to play' George yelled to them, an evil glare came his way from Percy who was still trying to convince Arthur of the merits of two handles on a cauldron, 'I'll take that as a no' George said hurriedly  
  
'Hang on, from where to where?' Harry asked, as he realised that he had no idea which direction he was meant to run in  
  
'Here to that tree' Fred who had returned said pointing to a tree in the far distance 'Ready, set, go' he yelled suddenly and ran off with Angelina on his back laughing wildly, shouts of 'cheat' and 'unfair' followed him until everyone realised that if they didn't start soon Fred would win easily.  
  
'We better get going' Oliver said, bending down slightly so Ginny could get on his back, they had started last but Oliver quickly made up the distance on George and Alicia who were running round wildly in circles apparently either lost or not bothering. Dean and Parvti had stopped to argue about sexism, with Parvati claiming that boys weren't necessarily stronger than girls, Dean maintained that they were. Oliver managed to overtake Seamus and Katie, and then Harry and Hermione who had somehow banged into another tree causing an argument about the bike again.  
  
'Only Fred and Angelina, and Ron and Lavender left now' Oliver said  
  
'Well get a move on slow-coach' Ginny said jokingly  
  
'Ok' Oliver put on a burst of speed which left Ginny just clinging onto him hoping that she didn't fly off. As it turned out Fred and Angelina didn't need to be overtaken as they had stopped for a rather passionate kissing break, Oliver was gaining on Ron and Lavender, but Ron glanced over his shoulder and saw them coming  
  
'Hang on' Oliver gritted his teeth as he talked to Ginny, he sprinted as fast as he could, but Ron could move extremely fast and collapsed exhausted but grinning as he passed the finishing tree first, he was bright red from exhaustion. He got even redder a few seconds later when Lavender gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, Ginny laughed at her brother's obvious embarrassment as she jumped off Oliver's back. Everyone else finally joined them (although Fred and Angelina took longer than everyone else did), and they found out who had won  
  
'Oliver you're meant to be a professional athlete but you got beaten by Ronniekins' Fred said in mocking disbelief  
  
'That's terrible' George said sadly, they were ignoring the fact that Harry played Quidditch as well probably because Harry was getting a lecture from Hermione on how many accidents could happen if they flew home on his broom  
  
'Very sad' Fred added until an elbow in the ribs from Angelina shut him up  
  
'Hey Gin, that could be a new advert, Oliver Wood Quiditch master beaten by that Weasley who can't even get a girlfriend' George wasn't going to be shut up even if somebody elbowed him the ribs, he was intent on making up for lost time in teasing Oliver  
  
'Hey' it was Ron's turn to be indignant  
  
'What? It's true' George defended himself  
  
'I could get a girlfriend if I wanted' Ron said looking half-thoughtful and half-embarrassed  
  
'Go on, if you have a girlfriend in 1 minute then we'll give you 100 galleons' Fred and George laughed at what they thought was their own cleverness, Ron sat in silence looking at his watch, with only ten seconds left he yawned widely  
  
'Oh Lav, you wanna go out with me?' Ron asked casually without a hint of embarrassment  
  
'Definitely' Lavender grinned widely at everyone's shocked faces  
  
'Oh dear, time's up' Angelina said grinning at a very shocked Fred and George  
  
'Wow, so where do you want to go on a date? My lovely brothers can pay for us to go anywhere' Ron said smugly  
  
'No fair, we've been set up' Fred protested  
  
'Now, now Fred dear, don't be such a sore loser' Angelina was practically crying from all the laughing she was doing  
  
'You're in on it too, it's a conspiracy' Fred cried out  
  
'You're right dear brother, lies, blasphemy, deceit' George said in mock horror, he was taking it slightly better than Fred but didn't look very happy at the prospect of parting with that amount of money  
  
'Fine, Ron can have the money, but Angelina you don't get away that lightly' Fred growled as he turned on Angelina, they sat silently looking at each other for a few moments until both moved at the same time. Fred dived to grab Angelina but she had already rolled out of the way, and cried 'Accio Motorbike', she gave a very cheeky wave as she flew off on Harry's bike, Fred wasn't to be beaten 'Accio Firebolt' he cried as he leapt onto the broom and gave chase to a giggling Angelina.  
  
'Hey, they're both mine' Harry said sadly as he watched Sirius' bike and his broom fly away  
  
'Oh well, they were dangerous anyway' Hermione said unsympathetically  
  
'I'll just walk home with you' Harry said with a shrug  
  
'If you walk, you'll be walking by yourself because I'm taking the bus' Hermione said reverting to her smart-alec tone  
  
'Oh, that's quite smart really, I think I'll come too' Harry looked sheepish at having not thought of it.  
  
^  
  
Oliver was busy making plans to meet up with Percy and Percy's girlfriend next week, after he had done that he found Mrs Weasley with Ginny in the kitchen  
  
'Thank you very much for the lovely meal Mrs Weasley' Oliver said politely  
  
'That's quite all right Oliver, and call me Molly' Mrs Weasley patted him on the back fondly  
  
'Sorry it's just habit' Oliver said sheepishly, 'I'll probably see you soon' he held out his hand to shake but Mrs Weasley pulled him into a tight hug, he could see Ginny sat on one of the counters grinning at them  
  
'Make sure that you do, you're welcome anytime' Mrs Weasley said as she wiped her hands on her apron and left the room  
  
'Well you certainly made a good impression with her' Ginny said impressed  
  
'It's just my winning charm I guess' Oliver shrugged with a grin  
  
'I see, well I'll see you soon' Ginny laughed at him  
  
'Thanks for inviting me' Oliver said  
  
'I'm just very glad you came' Ginny said as he prepared to apparate to his apartment, she suddenly thought of something really important 'Oh Oliver don't worry we'll win the piggy back race next time'  
  
Oliver laughed and gave her one of his winning grins just before he apparated. Ginny smiled at the spot where he had stood seconds before and turned to go and find Ron to tease him about his new girlfriend.  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please keep reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me 


	5. Ever get the feeling that Jared might be...

Disclaimer: No I don't own any part of Harry Potter not even the speck of dust on the castle walls  
  
A/N: Read then review, it's very simple  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ginny walked into the Burrow feeling very pleased with herself, she was getting on really well with Oliver, her job was going well and she was finally getting to leave home. Not that she wouldn't miss her family but they lived nearby and there was only so many mornings you could wake up to Fred and George's tricks before it got tiring. Although she still didn't know why the twins where there in the mornings because they both had their own flats, in fact only Percy still lived at home, Ron shared a house with Harry, and Bill and Charlie had both moved out years ago. But she had no time to dwell on her brothers' strange sleeping habits as Bill dragged her into the living room where her mother was sat with the rest of her brothers  
  
'Hi, why are you all here?' Ginny was always rather nervous whenever all her brothers where together, it usually meant they were planning something  
  
'We were waiting till you got here so we could tease you before we went' Fred smiled very happily  
  
'How nice of you, why are you teasing me this time?'  
  
'You've got a visitor, he's waiting in the kitchen' George informed her  
  
'So are you going to tell me who?'  
  
'You mean you don't want to guess?' Bill faked a look of surprise  
  
'If one of you doesn't tell me now I'll be forced to start revealing secrets about all of you'  
  
'You wouldn't dare' Charlie did look slightly suspicious even though he was challenging Ginny's claim  
  
'Boys stop teasing your sister' Mrs Weasley broke into the argument frowning slightly and looking rather dazed  
  
'Sorry mum' the boys all muttered rather sheepishly  
  
'It's a man with blond hair, he said you worked together and he brought me these flowers, I guess he didn't know that I didn't like pink flowers' Molly explained, she had been rather taken back when this man had appeared in her house and thrust some flowers at her before saying he wanted Ginny  
  
'She means Jared' Charlie had been there when he had apparated  
  
'Oh did he say why he was here?' Ginny was surprised to hear that Jared was at her house  
  
'No, that's what we want to know so we can threaten him accordingly' Fred no longer looked like he was joking  
  
'Why would you threaten him?'  
  
'We know what he's like and you better not be involved with him' Bill also looked deadly serious  
  
'I'm not and even if I was it wouldn't be any of your business' Ginny was starting to get very annoyed with her brothers interfering in her life  
  
'Yes it would, he's trouble' Charlie was taking the over-protective brother role very seriously  
  
'Ron, you're his biggest fan' Ginny appealed to Ron  
  
'I think he's a good Quidditch player but I agree with everyone else about his reputation' even Ron clearly didn't put Quidditch skill above family, which would normally be very sweet but in these circumstances was just infuriating.  
  
'Percy?' Ginny asked, Percy hadn't spoken so far and it was very rare that he got involved with his brothers in ganging up on Ginny  
  
'I'm totally with them as well' Percy said very forcefully  
  
'Well I'm glad to know I finally found something you can all agree on, I'll go see what he wants' Ginny left the room rather annoyed and immediately heard scuffling behind her in the room she had just left. She knew exactly what they were trying to do 'If you listen in, I'll have to curse you all'  
  
'Damn it' Ron's voice could be heard  
  
-  
  
^  
  
-  
  
'Jared, this is a pleasant surprise' Ginny said politely as she walked into the kitchen  
  
'It is isn't it' Jared smiled quite happily as he nodded his head in agreement  
  
'So is something the matter?'  
  
'I just thought I'd come and see how you were'  
  
'That's nice of you'  
  
'So what are all these boxes for?' Jared asked gesturing to all the boxes that were stacked in the kitchen ready to be moved into Ginny's new flat  
  
'I'm moving out soon'  
  
'Oh, would you like some help?'  
  
'That's alright, Oliver already offered' Ginny couldn't help smiling as she mentioned Oliver, she really couldn't help it, it seemed to be a habit with her  
  
'Oh he did? Well I just came to say I've booked a table for 8 next Saturday at that new Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley so we can have those drinks you promised me' Jared frowned at been snubbed in favour of Oliver  
  
'I might not be free on Saturday'  
  
'You are. I called your company and checked' Jared checked his reflection in a saucepan and smothered down a piece of stray hair  
  
'I really wish you'd consulted me first' Ginny tried not to sound too angry, she still had to work with him and didn't want to cause a fuss  
  
I always make all the decisions. I've got to go now' Jared said with a shrug as he apparated out of the Burrow. Ginny recovered from her shock and silently walked over the door opened it and stood well back as Ron, Fred, George and Charlie all fell through it  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
Oliver leant back on his broom and sighed deeply, the Wimbourne Wasps had just beaten his team again and it had been the kind of game he hated. He had done everything right, he had stopped every single shot and yet Harry had just proved too good by catching the snitch when the Cannons had been leading 130 - 0. Even Oliver had to admit that it had been a very good catch by Harry and he was learning to take defeat better than he had done at Hogwarts although it was still very grudgingly. However Jared still acted very childishly and whenever they lost he game he tended to go off in a huff and refuse to shake hands with anybody, so it was lucky that the Cannons losing was a rare occurrence. Ginny down in the stands had been very impressed with Oliver, he had been even better than she imagained, and although it was a shame that the Cannons had lost this special charity match, she was secretly quite pleased because she had always been a secret Wasps fan much to Ron's horror.  
  
After Harry had been released from his teams embrace he landed and ran over to where Ginny, Ron and Hermione where stood at the edge of the pitch. Ron slapped him on the back, Harry pulled Ginny into a hug and swung her round while she giggled happily, Oliver had to admit if he didn't know Harry better then he'd be very jealous, Jared didn't know better so when he saw the hug his eyes narrowed crossly. But if Jared hadn't stormed off angrily he would have seen Harry practically carry Hermione down the tunnel in his arms, Oliver had to grin to himself, and it was so obvious they liked each other.  
  
^  
  
Oliver and Harry were sat in the changing rooms catching up on what had been happening recently, normally Oliver hated talking to the opponents who beat him but he made an exception for Harry. When Jared burst into the room glaring angrily and still wearing his Quidditch robes, which was strange considering the match had ended over an hour ago.  
  
'Potter' Jared spat  
  
'Err, hi Jared' Harry looked up uncertainly  
  
'Jared, me and Harry were talking' Oliver said rather annoyed at Jared just butting in  
  
'What's with you and Ginny?' Jared asked Harry, completely ignoring that Oliver had even spoken  
  
'What do you mean? Me and Ginny are friends' Harry looked extremely confused and Oliver felt sorry that he had to involved in Jared's latest outburst of jealousy  
  
'Make sure you keep it that way Potter, stay away from my girl' Jared left slamming the door behind him  
  
'His girl?' Harry asked Oliver incredulously  
  
'Hard though it is to believe he's normally a nice guy' Oliver said as he tried to hide a grin at Harry's rather shocked face  
  
'Oliver tell Ginny how you feel before it's too late' Harry changed the subject slightly and Oliver no longer felt the desire to grin, he felt more like punching Harry or Jared very hard in the face  
  
'What do you mean?' Oliver tried to stay calm and act innocent  
  
'I've seen you two together, it's obvious' Harry said as Oliver blushed uncomfortably and wondered if the Wasps would mind if he throttled their seeker  
  
'You've no room to talk' Oliver accused remembering about Harry's crush  
  
'I've no idea what you're talking about' Harry muttered  
  
'Of course not, the name Hermione doesn't ring any bells' Oliver began to say but he was cut off by a tutting sound  
  
'Boys, if you would stop bickering for a moment' Sam stood in a corner looking very amused, he had apparently heard the whole conversation  
  
'Hi Sam' both Oliver and Harry said sheepishly, Oliver was strongly reminded of how Professor McGonagall had been when she was about to tell them off  
  
'Right I'm going into old man mode to give you some words of wisdom, Harry I think knowing someone 12 years is long enough to know the difference between a crush and love, so if you love her don't let her get away' Sam told the younger man  
  
'I never even said I liked her' Harry sulked  
  
'Don't make me tell you what everyone else has already told you, about how you're destined to be together and the perfect couple, even if it is true'  
  
'All right, point taken, I think I'll go now, see you later' Harry left and Sam turned to Oliver  
  
'Oli, I don't know what's going on with you and Ginny, one minute you seem really together and the next Jared's with her'  
  
'She's not with anyone' Oliver said rather more bitterly than he had intended  
  
'You know what Jared's like, he isn't going to fall in love, this is just another of his obsessions, stop been so noble and polite and push him out of the way if there's even the remote possibility that you and Ginny could work'  
  
'I'll think about it' Oliver said sincerely, maybe he should just ask Ginny out on a date, she did seem to like been around him so maybe there was some hope  
  
'Thank you, lecture now over, I'm going home' Sam gave Oliver a wave as he left the room  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
If Oliver, Ginny or Jared knew what was going on at the burrow that very moment they would not have been happy, for in the Weasley's living room sat Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron and for once they weren't fighting.  
  
'Ok, me and Bill really need to get back to France so what's the plan?' Charlie checked his watch nervously, he should have been back at work a few hours ago and instead he was sat in his mother's house trying to interfere in his sister's love life  
  
'It shouldn't take long, but we can't let Jared anywhere near Ginny' George said, the twins had spent the last few hours coming up with a decent plan that wouldn't involve pranks because that would give the game away  
  
'So we need a decoy' Fred finished the sentence  
  
'That's a great plan but what could be a decoy' Percy tried to put his head- boy brains to good use, but nobody could ever figure out how the twins minds worked  
  
'Not what, who' George explained  
  
'Oh, so are we setting up Ginny with somebody?' Ron thought he had caught on  
  
'NO, do I have to explain everything? We're going to get somebody else to meet Jared at that restaurant and then he'll date them instead' Fred couldn't believe how stupid his brothers were been  
  
'Oh right, but who?' Bill asked  
  
'That's where we got stuck we can't think of anybody we know that he hasn't dated'  
  
'We've been through all Percy and Ron's previous girlfriends which didn't take long, so that leaves you two' George said to Bill and Charlie  
  
'What about… oh no not them, erm, well' Bill and Charlie scratched their heads in vain  
  
'Nah, we can't think of anybody' Bill gave up finally. It seemed Jared had dated every single available woman in the wizarding world and even some that weren't as available  
  
'Hey guys, just thought I'd stop by and say hi' Harry's voice sounded from the hallway  
  
'Hi' all 6 brothers said in unison  
  
'You'll never guess who I saw just after you left Ron' Harry said grinning excitedly walking into the room and taking a seat next to his best friend  
  
'In that case don't bother trying' Fred advised, he wasn't in the mood to play silly games  
  
'I saw Cho' Harry said ignoring Fred's remark  
  
'Cho?' Fred and George's eyes lit up scarily and everyone could see they had another plan and it would be a pretty safe guess that it involved Cho Chang  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Thank you to chapter four reviewers:  
  
Anastacy: You never know, I may put Oliver in boxers at some point in the future  
  
Silver Arrow: Don't worry, there will be a lot more Oliver/Ginny in the next chapter  
  
AngelStar88: Well Jared now sounds even more like a creep than he did before, he does have a nice side, which we may see soon  
  
Marionie Hearts: I am trying to write this as quickly as possible, I just have quite a few stories going at once  
  
Magie-Moo: I am keeping going  
  
Star of light: I like Harry and Hermione's bike as well, I think we may have to see more of it in the future, or maybe Oliver will buy his own bike  
  
JennyBean: I feel touched by your lovely comments, thank you  
  
Scalene Tristy: Only one word: review  
  
And thank you to everyone, who reviewed chapters 2 and 3, animagus-steph, Lisa Cove, Sparks, Meggiesweet12, LilyAyl, qtsugar1001 and Sexy Oscar  
  
*  
  
A/N: So it seems plans are underway, what are they and what's going to happen next? If you review then it's very likely you'll find out soon 


	6. Cho and Hogwarts, a delicious mix

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the characters Jared, Christa, Paddy, Sam and Izzy  
  
A/N: Yet another chapter, and the plot is shifting slightly, but read on to find out all about Jared, Ginny and Oliver's relationships  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'I would like to declare myself the greatest wizard of all time' George apparated into the burrow grinning happily. Ron, Fred, Angelina and Alicia were all sat in the kitchen watching what appeared to be a small television screen  
  
'So are you going to tell us what happened or just stand there boasting?' Alicia tore her eyes away from the screen to glance at George  
  
'I plan to stand here boasting for quite a while' George started to say but when Alicia glared he changed his mind' It went well, Cho walked up to Jared who was under the influence of Weasley's wonderful love sweets and basically seduced him and who could resist that?'. Another glare from Alicia followed 'eek, that came out wrong, all I meant to say is that Jared and Cho are now dating'  
  
'Excellent, although Cho no longer owes us a favour'  
  
'You never did tell me why she owed you in the first place'  
  
'It's a secret dear, if I told you then where would be the element of mystery in our relationship?'  
  
'Whatever'  
  
'So how did you do with Ginny?'  
  
'Take a look, it's really funny' Ron moved it allow George access to the small screen. George peered into it and saw a clearly frustrated Ginny in her room, she was trying to break the door down without much success. Angelina and Alicia had locked her in after Fred had explained that it was for Ginny's own good and Ron had sealed the entire room with an unbreakable spell  
  
'We should let her out soon' George said  
  
'Oops hadn't thought about that, she'll be furious'  
  
'You know what? I have to go see Harry about something' Ron said quickly as he apparated  
  
'She's not my sister and it wasn't my idea' Angelina said jumping up  
  
'I agree with that statement' Alicia quickly followed Angelina's lead and apparated as well  
  
'Erm, so do you have a plan' George turned to Fred apprehensively  
  
'How about we take off the spell and then…..'  
  
'Run for it as fast as we can and go into hiding for the next week'  
  
'Exactly, so on the count of three. One, two'  
  
'Three, quick let's go' Fred and George undid the spell and heard a large crash as Ginny's door burst open, her footsteps could be heard storming down the stairs and two very scared 24 year olds went sprinting from the house as fast as they could. Ginny stopped at the front door and watched them run away amused, she knew exactly what her brothers had done and she actually wasn't as annoyed as she pretended to be because now she could go and see Oliver instead of meeting Jared for drinks, which was a great improvement.  
  
Her brothers should really have checked who Cho's management company were (Cho's now a fairly famous singer), as she had met Cho and become friends with her. Cho called to tell her that she owed Fred and George a favour and she had to meet Jared for a date, Ginny had been fairly confused about why Cho would agree to a date with Jared, but so long as it got her off the hook she didn't mind. She was rather bemused by all that had happened but apparated to Oliver's house for a quick visit before going to bed. Although she did find time to send some lovely howler messages to Fred and George's flats, after all she couldn't let them get away with meddling in her life completely Scott-free, even if they had got her out of a potentially disastrous situation.  
  
^  
  
^  
  
^  
  
'Hello every body, nice to see you, lovely day isn't it? I think I'll go do some laps before training' Jared poked his head round the door grinning before walking away humming with everyone staring after him in surprise except Ginny  
  
'From the looks on your faces I assume none of you saw the paper' Ginny scolded mildly  
  
'Gin just tell us' Oliver said impatiently, he had no idea what could possibly possess Jared to do extra training and be nice to everyone  
  
'Mr Wood that's not a nice way to talk to someone you want a favour from' Ginny said as she held the paper behind her back  
  
'Give me the paper' Oliver stood in front of her threateningly but Ginny just grinned cheekily and shook her head. 'Ok then you leave me no choice' Oliver said with a sigh as he dove forward and tickled her, Ginny shrieked in surprise and wriggled free heading for a different corner of the room with Oliver close behind her  
  
'Much as we hate to interrupt this shameless flirting, it's really quite sickly' Izzy said as she made faces. Oliver and Ginny blushed but were still smiling, Ginny gave the paper to Oliver before she walked back to her seat  
  
'Oh that explains it' Paddy said  
  
'Yep, it makes perfect sense' Sam agreed  
  
'We should have guessed' Christa said, they were all leant over Oliver's shoulder reading an article that exclusively revealed that Jared had been seen with Cho Chang having a romantic meal  
  
'I'll give them a week' Paddy said as he opened their latest round of guessing how long Jared and his girlfriends would be together before Jared got bored  
  
'Nah, three weeks at least' Oliver thought that Cho and Jared would have a lot in common, not that that was necessarily a good thing  
  
'I'll go for two weeks' Christa said after some thought  
  
'Three days' Izzy was apparently in a very pessimistic mood  
  
'I'll go for a month and Cho dumps him' it was Ginny's turn to be stared at  
  
'No-one ever dumps Jared' Derek said in surprise  
  
'Wait and see' Ginny smiled, Oliver suspected she knew a lot more about what was going on than what she was telling them.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ginny had arranged for the Cannons to go on a tour of schools to promote them and the first stop was Hogwarts, so Oliver, Jared and Christa all reached there just after lunch and were greeted by Hermione who now taught Charms. Before walking into the great hall to talk to the children Ginny talked to them  
  
'Just remember these are impressionable young fans who look up to you three' Ginny didn't think that Oliver or Christa would say anything inappropriate but wouldn't put it past Jared to start telling dirty jokes  
  
'They have to look up, Quidditch is played in the air' Oliver smiled goofily, he had being in a very happy mood ever since he had found out about Jared and Cho dating  
  
'That was lame Oliver, really lame' Ginny groaned and Christa rolled her eyes, but Oliver didn't care, he could handle anything.  
  
For the next hour his resolve was severely tested, all the students shouted out questions, which took a long time to answer. Ginny noticed that most of the talking was done by girls who were asking if it was true about Jared and Cho, when a very smug Jared said that it was, they groaned slightly until they saw Oliver. So most of the visit was spent with Oliver being asked about what his ideal girlfriend would be like, and whenever he answered the girls would giggle and sigh happily.  
  
When the talk was finally over, Christa excused herself quickly saying she had an urgent appointment to attend to, so Hermione, Jared, Oliver and Ginny were all stood just outside the castle as it was a warm summers evening  
  
'Thank you very much for coming, the children were thrilled' Hermione said politely, she was also smiling even more than usual, Harry had finally asked her out on a date and so it appeared love was very definitely in the air  
  
'That's quite alright' Jared said in his usual charming manner, he paused and then suddenly asked 'Say did I ever mention that my uncle taught here?'  
  
'No, don't think so'  
  
'He did, a few years after I'd left, he taught Defence against the Dark Arts' Jared said, Oliver couldn't really see it being Quirrel, Hermione seriously doubted that it was Lupin and Ginny thought Moody would be funny but not likely, so all three were stuck  
  
'Really? Who was it?' Oliver finally asked after racking his brain to try and think of anyone bearing a resemblance to Jared  
  
'Oh he was great until he lost his memory, he was really famous as well, good old Uncle Gilderoy' Jared smiled fondly not noticing Oliver, Ginny and Hermione staring at him in shock  
  
'You can't mean Lockhart' Hermione spluttered  
  
'Yes Gilderoy Lockhart, did you know him?' Jared didn't get a response to his question as the other three were laughing so hard that they had to sit down  
  
'Help the pixies are lose, the pixies are lose, hide' Ginny managed to imitate which sent Hermione and Oliver into even more helpless laughter  
  
'So he did the pixie thing in your class too?' Oliver said in a choked voice, tears of laughter were running down his cheeks  
  
'And mine' Hermione managed to stop laughing long enough to add  
  
'Err, I have to go meet Cho, which is a good thing because you're all crazy' Jared had being stood watching them in bewilderment and had decided that now would be a very good time to get away from them.  
  
They finally stopped laughing an hour later and Ginny and Oliver left to apparate home, leaving Hermione to go and meet Harry. Oliver couldn't stop thinking about Ginny, at first he had being struck by her beauty but then he got to know her and she had being perfect in so many other ways that he smiled just thinking about seeing her. He arrived home still thinking, if Jared was out of the picture, then there was nothing stopping Oliver asking her out, nothing except he was terribly scared but before he could think himself out of asking he apparated to Ginny's apartment. He knew he had only left her ten minutes ago but this was definitely a spur of the moment thing that would need all of his Gryffindor courage  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Oliver nervously tried to smarten himself up as he knocked on Ginny's front door, he felt like running away to hide but instead he took a big breath 'Would you like to out for a meal with me sometime?' Oliver asked quickly with his eyes closed as soon as Ginny opened the door  
  
'As in on a date?' Oliver opened his eyes in time to see Ginny raise an eyebrow questioningly  
  
'Um, well, err' Oliver again got the urge to run away, 'yes a date' he knew he was turning bright red  
  
'I'd love to' Ginny said as she dragged him through the door, 'sorry, my neighbours are quite nosy' she explained  
  
'That's ok' Oliver stammered, he was still gobsmacked that she had said yes as Ginny went to the fridge and opened it to look inside  
  
'Would you like a drink?' Ginny turned and bumped into Oliver as he was stood right behind her  
  
'Sorry' Oliver said instantly feeling stupid  
  
'Don't be' Ginny placed the drinks on the table and turned back to him  
  
'I should probably let you get to bed, you have to be up early tomorrow don't you?'  
  
'Yeah, meeting with the boss, should be fun' Ginny said sarcastically  
  
'Don't let him give you any grief, if he does he'll have me to deal with' Oliver said, Ginny just giggled 'You know you really aren't doing anything for my ego, giggling every time I try to be scary' he said ruefully  
  
'Poor you, I guess you just aren't as tough as you like to think' Ginny said, Oliver decided to treat this as a challenge and lifted her up and spun her round before placing her back on the floor, 'I guess I asked for that' Ginny said as she tried to stop the world from spinning round her  
  
'You sure did, but I still get my date right?' Oliver grinned  
  
'Absolutely, I still have to get revenge' Ginny grinned wickedly  
  
'Hey' Oliver protested  
  
'Seriously I wouldn't miss it for the world' Ginny said as Oliver closed the door, he felt like dancing down the street and yelling alleluia at the top of his voice, it had certainly been a very good day  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: So Jared's out of the picture and Oliver and Ginny are going to go on a date, but don't get too complacent, there's going to be a lot more trouble before everyone lives happily ever after and Jared may decide Ginny really is the only one for him. 


	7. A ladies gentleman? Or a man for a man?

A/N: I've been away for so long, I hope people remember this story. I really do apologise for neglecting this for ages, but I had a bad case of writer's block, then 'One bad boy' was a big success so I concentrated on that, then I had exams to study for, then I finally started writing this, then fanfiction went down, so only now do I get to update it. But here it is, enjoy

This is my first chapter dedication for any story ever, but I must thank Marionie Hearts, without whom this story would have been discontinued. Thank you so much for that e-mail months ago urging me to continue, it gave me the spark of inspiration I needed to write this again. I just hope you enjoy it

*

*

*

Two weeks after the Hogwarts visit, Ginny was having lunch with Hermione at her new flat because Oliver was visiting his parents and Harry and Ron had gone broom shopping, only Ginny had spent the whole time talking about Oliver and Hermione was apparently daydreaming about Harry

'Maybe he's gay' Ginny slammed her mug down suddenly, luckily it had an unbreakable spell on it so that it couldn't break

'Who is?' Hermione looked up in surprise, her attention had apparently been elsewhere 

'Haven't you been listening, I'm talking about Oliver' Ginny said frowning as she thought through her newest idea for reasons to her problem

'Of course I have but I think you're been a bit over dramatic about this' Hermione sighed, she had already had an hour of hearing about Ginny's problem, which didn't seem that big a deal to her

'No, we've had three dates and he hasn't even tried to kiss me' Ginny explained for the twentieth time, she had been on a few dates with Oliver and each time they had great fun but he hadn't once even tried to kiss her apart from on the cheek

'I don't see the problem' Hermione said rather confused

'That's because your sleeping with your boyfriend' Ginny snapped, Hermione practically spat out her food as she started to choke

'What gives you that idea?' Hermione choked out turning a rather bright red

'You both disappear at the same times, your house is empty at night and you're at Harry's in time for breakfast every morning' 

'Just coincidence' Hermione muttered as she suddenly became engrossed in looking at her cup of tea and Ginny didn't think it was because she had decided to take up Divination and predict the future

'Give it up. You're not fooling anyone' Ginny had heard from Ron how Hermione hadn't been home to her own flat for about a week (Ron had of course been only too happy to give the lovebirds space by staying at Lavender's). It appeared that Harry and Hermione were intent on making up for lost time, while Oliver seemed to see an endless age of time ahead, so much so that he had no need to kiss her 

'We're talking about Oliver not me' Hermione avoided the question skilfully by turning Ginny back onto her favourite subject of Oliver

'He's great, really sweet, good looking, considerate, polite. But he hasn't kissed me' Ginny moaned

'Maybe he just doesn't want to rush things' Hermione suggested trying to be a good friend, after all it had taken her and Harry 12 years to get together

'He's 26 years old and male, he's meant to try and rush things' Ginny pointed out 

'I honestly think he's just taking things slowly' Hermione resisted the urge to launch into a lecture on stereotyping people by repeating her earlier comment

'Do you think he doesn't find me attractive?' Ginny suddenly had a new thought in a worried voice

'You are been ridiculous, of course he finds you attractive and he will kiss you when he's ready' Hermione said very firmly as she returned to eating, however Ginny had no intention of dropping the subject until she got an answer that she liked

*

*

*

The next night she was at Oliver's house sat next to him while they listened to the WWN, he had his arm round her shoulders and was looking the picture of contentment apart from an extremely bright red silk shirt that he was wearing that looked rather out of place

'Oliver?' Ginny inquired 

'Hmm' he murmured in reply only half listening

'Are you gay?' Ginny asked, she hadn't meant to but she'd been thinking it and it had just slipped out. She definitely had his full attention now as Oliver leapt up in alarm

'WHAT?' Oliver shouted 

'Just wondering' Ginny said hurriedly

'You can't just suddenly ask someone whether they're gay or not, it's not good for a guy's health' Oliver looked very close to a breakdown or a panic attack at the very least

'It doesn't matter' Ginny tried to make Oliver forget the question but was unsuccessful

'Is it this shirt? I thought it was too bright but Jared insisted it was the latest fashion' Oliver paid her no attention as he looked at his shirt in horror. He'd known he shouldn't have taken fashion advice from Jared, he'd been fine in his robes, but Jared had gone on and on about Italian designers until Oliver agreed to wear it

'The shirt's fine, I was just wondering if you were happy' 

'With what?' Oliver calmed down, as he looked confused with the question

'With me' Ginny said rather quietly avoiding eye contact

'Nothing has felt this right in a very long time. Aren't you happy?' Oliver was worried that she was breaking up with him or maybe she'd decided that he just wasn't good enough for her

'I am very happy' Ginny of course thought he was more than good enough for her

'Then why ask if I'm gay?' Oliver had nothing against homosexuals, but when his girlfriend asked if you're gay it was rather disconcerting and a cause for concern 

'You haven't even tried to kiss me'

'I was just waiting for the right moment, this could be so right and I just didn't want to rush things and scare you away' Oliver explained. He had honestly just wanted to make sure she was comfortable, he didn't want to be like Jared who was in the habit of kissing and running 

'Oh right' Ginny felt rather silly for asking and there was a rather uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Oliver broke it by asking

'Should I kiss you now?'

'I have to go and organise the final details for this France trip' Ginny grinned at how sweetly he'd inquired, just like a nervous school boy who was unsure of himself rather than an internationally famous Quidditch player with a fan base of hundreds of girls

'Ok, I was meaning to ask why I have to go on every single trip' Oliver was glad that their misunderstanding had been so easily settled

'I've explained this before, you're the captain, it's your team and so when youngsters meet the wonderful Cannons captain you can be a role model for them'

'But I don't speak French' Oliver had been panicking about this for a while in case he managed to offend some French people by not answering their questions or accidentally insulting them 

'Luckily for you they speak very good English' Ginny said smiling

'So you don't just want me on all these trips because I'm such great company' Oliver asked with a sly grin

'Well that's a bonus' Ginny admitted rather sheepishly which delighted Oliver and made him look forward to their trip to Beauxbaxtons, even if he had to eat snails.

Just as Oliver put his hand on the door handle ready to step outside the front door flew open and Ginny gave a groan as she noticed her twin brothers standing there, she hadn't seen either of them since they had set Jared up with Cho and wasn't in the mood to see them now. Jared and Cho had since broken up apparently in a joint decision, although rumours had surfaced that Cho had left him for been a vain self-obsessed idiot

'What are you doing here?' Oliver asked in surprise

'You're the one in our sister's apartment, we'll ask the questions' Fred said glaring at Oliver in a way that only an extremely over-protective older brother could

'Threatening one of my friends isn't a good thing to do Fred, especially as I don't remember saying I forgave you' Ginny intervened with her own glare directed at both twins who immediately cowered away

'Erm sorry, but we come bearing gifts of peace and humour' Fred said with a very weak smile

'If this is a prank I swear I'll make sure you both regret this for the rest of your lives' Ginny threatened

'It's not a prank' George said quickly, Ginny looked at him shrewdly for a few minutes before deciding to see what the twin's had got for her

'Ok give it to me'

'You'll have to come to our place to see it, it won't take long and I suppose Oliver can come if he wants' George said the last bit with another quick glare at the man who had dared to be in his sister's flat late at night

'This better be good' Ginny muttered, she needed to be up early and if this was a trick she would be doing a lot more than just sending them howlers. Oliver nodded his consent because he would have gladly followed Ginny to the ends of the earth at any time of day 

'Believe us it's gonna be priceless' Fred said with one of his more wicked grins as they took the floo network to the twin's house

~

~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I read a request for some Lee/Katie romance and while Lee shouldn't really have played too big a part in this story considering he's the twins friends and has never seemed particularly close to either Oliver or Ginny. But I was keeping him very firmly in the background just in case I wanted to bring him in as another contender for Ginny, however that role now falls solely to Jared, so Lee is free. Therefore enjoy the Lee/Katie romance when it arrives next chapter, it can't get a big role but I'm happy to include some

Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow (because after that I'm on holiday) and you can expect a whole feast of extra characters and love will be in the air thanks to Fred and George. But please review this one and any suggestions for anything please tell me, who knows what you'll inspire me to do next


	8. The twins + a camcorder + a secret marri...

A/N: I said I wasn't going to give Lee/Katie a big part but I started typing and just couldn't stop, so while this chapter includes Ginny and Oliver, for once they aren't the main characters. This is more of an interlude including other favourites (basically the twins), before chapter 9 which will be fluff abound between Oliver and Ginny in the city of love

If the italics (showing the action on the video) don't show up then this chapter may be harder to understand but I'm trying out this kind of new format for one chapter only to see how it goes and this may be revised at a late date

BTW thank you all so much for reviewing the last chapter, I was worried you'd have all forgotten this story 

*

*

*

Arriving at Fred and George's house the first thing Ginny noticed was the large crowd in the living room. It was packed with every Weasley brother from Britain, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Lee, Katie, Alicia, Angelina and a lot more of Fred and George's many friends including Derek and Paddy who nodded a greeting in their direction, they obviously didn't mind been up late before travelling 

'Ok I think that's the room full, we can start' Fred said beaming round happily stood at the front of the room with George as Ginny and Oliver found a space at the back to sit down

'We have organised this so that all our friends have a chance to see mine and Fred's latest work of genius' George continued 

'As most of you know, Harry, Ron and Hermione kindly gave us a video player and camcorder for our last birthday and so we have finally had a chance to express our artistic talents' Fred once again took over as everyone looked rather nervous about what was going to happen next. Oliver remembered well how the twin's had decided to express artistic talent once before by colouring his beloved broom a multicoloured pattern that wouldn't wash off for months 

'But without further ado we would like to show you our first ever programme' George said as the lights dimmed (courtesy of Fred) and caused most people to jump in alarm as a large screen in front of them flickered to life. It was a television, but as most people in the room were wizards who had apparently paid no attention to muggle studies they were rather apprehensive of it, these people didn't include Oliver or Ginny who were used to Fred and George's obsession with muggle technology 

__

'Hello he's Fred Weasley' George who was on the screen pointed to Fred who was standing next to him and waving madly, they were in their own kitchen and the camcorder was apparently balanced on the counter 

'And he's a random guy I pulled off the street called George who just happens to look identical to me' Fred smiled as he introduced George 

'How spooky is that' George said trying to look spooked 

'Very'

'We are both adventurous adventurers who are giving you the lucky viewer this once in a lifetime chance to witness just some of our many escapades thanks to this wonderful muggle invention of a comcarder' 

The real George looked confused as a few people laughed at the last word, Fred just shrugged in confusion

'Camcorder' Hermione corrected suppressing a smile by burrowing her face in Harry who didn't mind at all

'Oh yeah that' Fred dismissed with a wave of his hand as the scene on the television changed to outside a small cottage 

__

'Well here we are, this is Fred and I've just arrived at a very special person's house, let's see if she's in' screen Fred held the camcorder in front of his face as he knocked on the door

'Hello Fred, we didn't have plans to go out did we?' Angelina asked looking surprised

'No, but I thought we could make some plans to stay in' Fred's voice sounded from behind the camcorder, which he now held in front of him

'You realise Alicia is home?' 

'Damn it, I thought maybe we could make out' 

'I know that's a camcorder' Angelina said pointing at the object in question

'Oops. Oh oh' if Fred's face had been visible he would certainly have been sweating, but his voice gave away his nervousness 

'That's right lover boy, I'm not even slightly amused by your attempts to involve me in your tacky soft porn film' Angelina gave Fred such a stern look that McGonagall would have been proud

'Now Angelina, calm down I can explain …. Actually I can't, byeeee' Fred said as he ran from the house as fast as he could while Angelina shouted abuse from her front door

Ginny looked over to see Angelina scowling at Fred, who was desperately trying to placate her and explaining that the film would interest her if she would just stay a few minutes more

__

'Hello Alicia' George was now at the same door Fred had been earlier but this time Alicia had answered the door

'George I've spoken to Angelina and if you even suggest holding hands I'm going to curse you' Alicia said very calmly as she twirled her wand in her hand 

'That's just charming I come here ready to offer you the chance to be a star in my film and you're just rude' George said sounding insulted, the look on Alicia's face made George stop talking before too long

'I strongly suggest you start running away very fast'

'Yes dear' George agreed hastily as he followed his brother's earlier path by fleeing the house

Oliver was sure that George and Alicia were back together and happy, considering the fact she was at that very moment been held in George's arms and both were smiling happily. He had always thought they had a strong relationship, not that Fred and Angelina didn't but the latter couple argued so often that it seemed as though it was all they did. Oliver knew which relationship he hoped his and Ginny's was more like 

__

'Now viewers don't panic, you're hosts aren't going to be disheartened just because they have girlfriends who don't want them to succeed in their ambitions' Fred said back in his own house just as there was a knock at the door

'Fred go get that' George commanded from where he was lazing on the sofa eating 

'No need, I let myself in' a male voice came from the hallway

'Lee' both twins exclaimed with delight

'In the flesh' Lee Jordan smiled as he stepped into the living room

'How are you mate, we haven't seen you for ages' Fred said as he slapped Lee on the back 

'I just got back from my conference course, it lasted a bit longer than I expected but even though I'm almost dropping dead from exhaustion I dragged myself round here to see you two' Lee explained, he'd been to America with work for the last few weeks

'In other words you lost your key again' George interpreted, Lee was famous for been forgetful 

'Yeah' Lee said rather sheepishly

'I don't get how the hell you can lose a flashing neon green key so often' Fred said shaking his head in disbelieve, anyone who made Fred and George look organised had to be one hell of a guy, which is probably why Lee was such a great best friend

'It's just a talent I guess. So is it alright if I crash here tonight and sort it out in the morning' 

'Sure, but you should really just learn how to do the accio spell properly'

'Well I'm very sorry I'm not one of the, oh say ten most powerful wizards in the world who'd actually be able to perform the accio spell on a specific key' Lee said looking rather annoyed 

'No need to get moody, just pointing out that both Harry and Hermione could perform the spell, you could have asked them' Fred held his hands up in defence and backed away, momentarily blocking the camera's view as it had apparently been left running on top of the TV from where it could capture the events of almost the entire house

'Such great best friends you are' Lee said sarcastically 

'I know, you're really lucky. You can sleep in the spare room, we're going back to annoy Angelina and Alicia some more' George said

'Say hi to Katie from me' Lee said as he dragged his bag towards the back room, however Fred and George hadn't yet left 

'Why would Katie be there?' Fred asked looking confused, last he had heard Katie had been on holiday

'Erm she said she was staying there for a while' Lee looked slightly panicked as he stammered a response 

'I thought you were away how would she tell you?' George was also puzzled

'Obviously by owl post' Lee said although it could be observed he still looked rather nervous

'Oh right, well come on George we're wasting valuable taunting time' Fred shrugged off the conversation as he left the room grabbing the camcorder from the TV as he went and the screen once again changed scene back to Angelina and Alicia's house 

'Somebody answer this door right now' Fred yelled hammering on the door with all his might while George who was now holding the camcorder did the same on the front window

'Alright, just stop knocking' Katie's voice could be heard as she fumbled with the door lock and opened it looking extremely sleepy'

'We demand you let us in' George said pushing Katie aside and entering the house with Fred right behind him

'That's fine with me but Angelina and Alicia are both out' Katie said looking slightly more awake and rather amused

'Oh. Well how are you?' Fred asked, been much quieter now that he knew his girlfriend was out

'Very tired, I only just got back from my trip abroad and now you've woken me up'

'Oh yeah Angie said you'd gone away, have you brought us a present?' Fred said trying to remember where exactly Katie had gone, he had a feeling it could be America, but that sounded to be too much of a coincidence

'Yes, it's in that bag, it's labelled, now leave me alone and let me go to bed' Katie said grouchily as she padded back to bed

'Thanks Katie' the twins yelled after her as they grabbed the bag of various presents and tipped it onto the floor, they saw one labelled mum and dad and another saying Penelope and as they dug through the heap trying to find theirs George stopped suddenly

'What's up?' Fred asked eventually noticing his twin had become very still

'How would you describe Lee's door key' George asked 

'Big, bulky, flashing neon green, can't miss it' Fred grinned, they had forced Lee to get the key in an effort to make him remember it, not that it had worked

'So exactly like this one' George said as he held up a big, bulky, flashing neon green key 

'Where did you get that?'

'It fell out of Katie's bag' 

'How would Lee's key get into Katie's holiday bag?' 

'I've no idea but we should definitely investigate' George said decisively grinning

'Absolutely' Fred agreed 

'Going somewhere Katie?' George asked grinning evilly as he paused the tape and a large flashlight was focused onto Katie who was stood up in the process of leaving

'Erm, well….no' she said sounding extremely flustered. Ginny felt sorry for her as Katie hated been the centre of attention but didn't really have a clue what on earth could be on the video that would make Katie want to sneak out

'Good because it's just about to get interesting, now sit back down so everyone can see, we wouldn't want to block anyone's view, would we?' George said very smoothly, Oliver was another who didn't know what was going on but he was more worried that it was getting very late and he had to travel to France tomorrow and didn't want to be too tired. But as long as Ginny stayed here, he would stay with her 

'No' Katie agreed rather miserably as she sat back down just praying that Fred and George hadn't found out what she thought they'd found out

__

'Ok, camera this is Fred, you are now in the hidden position, behind the plant-pot, so you just record for us and we'll get some lovely embarrassing footage of Katie and Lee, ok here goes.' Fred whispered grinning into the camera (which was now tied to the light giving a bird eyes view of the room) as he jumped down and ran to open the door before the person on the other side could even ring the doorbell

'Katie what a nice surprise' Fred cried happily dragging her inside just as George pulled a protesting Lee from the spare bedroom into the living room where the four of them stood in silence

'Well me and Fred must be off now' George said cheerfully as he walked towards the door with his twin, Fred paused for a second at the door to wink very deliberately in the direction of the camera

'Have they actually gone?' Katie asked cautiously 

'I'll check' Lee walked to the door and stuck his head out and looked around, 'yeah they've gone'

'Thank God. I found your key in my bag' Katie held out the object in question

'Oh is that where it got to? I did wonder. But you've forgotten something as well' Lee looked rather upset as he noticed what Katie was missing

'Really what would that be?' Katie genuinely looked puzzled as though she couldn't for the life of her think what she had forgotten

'Your ring' Lee said quietly 

'It's here' Katie said as she lifted up her necklace, which had a sparkly ring hanging from it

'Maybe nobody told you, but it's meant to go on your finger' the grin on Lee's face was returning as Katie rolled her eyes at him

'Really Mr smart Alec, wouldn't that give the game away just slightly'

'Possibly but I want to do this in public' Lee said

'Do what?' once again Katie looked puzzled

'This' Lee said grinning as he leant down to kiss her, 

It was by anyone's standards an extremely passionate kiss and for a few moments it looked as though the film really would become soft porn. Harry could be observed trying to stop Hermione from watching, Oliver was considering doing the same to Ginny but didn't think she'd appreciate it and on screen Katie had finally pulled away from Lee and both were grinning stupidly. 

But in real life both Lee and Katie were attempting to sink into their seats as they were getting a lot of amazed looks as nobody had known they were going out, but Lee and Katie knew that an even bigger revelation was about to hit

__

'I never wanted to keep it a secret forever and those last two weeks were perfect, I still can't believe you asked me' Katie was speaking again

'I still can't believe you said yes' Lee murmured into Katie's hair as he held her in his arms 

'How could I ever refuse you?' 

'You're too good for me, you should have had all your friends and family there, not just a guy dressed as Elvis' Lee said pulling away from Katie looking rather downcast

'Lee I love Elvis and I had everything I needed, I had you' Katie smiled as she slid the ring off the necklace and held it in her hand. Lee reached out and picked it up holding her left hand softly as he gently put the ring onto Katie's finger, 'I love you Lee' she whispered as they once again hugged tightly

'I love you too Mrs Jordan' 

The screen faded to black but nobody noticed, everybody was too busy staring at Lee and Katie who both looked shell-shocked

'You're married?' Angelina managed to stutter out finally, Katie seemed to only have the energy to nod in response 

'To him' Alicia said open-mouthed as she jerked her thumb at Lee, as though unable to comprehend what had just happened. Once again Katie nodded, it was hard to know who was the more shocked, whether it was Katie and Lee that everyone knew they were married, Angelina and Alicia that their best friend had married in secret, Harry, Ron and Hermione that the twin's had managed to create mayhem with such an innocent gift or the twin's that nobody was congratulating them on such a brilliant film.

*

*

*

Safe to say that nobody left for a long time, but by two o'clock in the morning Ginny realised Oliver was practically falling asleep against her and decided enough was enough. Saying quick goodbyes Ginny and Oliver left the twin's house and Ginny apparated with Oliver to make sure he actually reached the right place as he hardly had the energy to keep his eyes open 

'Try to get some sleep Oliver' Ginny advised as he began to crawl up his stairs clutching the banister tightly and she turned to leave

'Gin?' Oliver's sleepy voice said

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, but when we get married it won't be in secret in Vegas with a guy dressed as Elvis. Just so you know' Oliver's voice drifted down the stairs as he finally reached his room falling onto his bed still fully clothed, Ginny grinned as she left for home

And about five minutes later they both realised that Oliver had said 'when' and not 'if' and Ginny had agreed with him, their grin's grew even larger as they both fell asleep with that thought in mind

*

Meanwhile across town an argument was still raging, Fred and George wanted Lee to have a belated stag night and Katie had most adamantly protested against this with the backing of Alicia and Angelina, all the other guests had taken this opportunity to slip away having thoroughly enjoyed the evening's entertainment. But as with all arguments soon it was all between Fred and Angelina, Lee and Katie left after deciding that if everyone knew they were married they were free to do what they liked so they left for Lee's place with the key very firmly in Katie's hand. George and Alicia didn't really have a disagreement in the first place, they were both too laid-back to get on each other's nerves for long so they left as well.

*

Fred and Angelina finally paused for breath long enough to realise everyone had gone

'See what you did, you scared everyone away' Angelina accused angrily, ready to start yet another argument 

'Me? It was you' Fred protested

'It was not, as usual it…' but Angelina couldn't say anymore as Fred had pressed his mouth to hers 

'At last you're quiet' Fred said as he pulled away, seeing that Angelina was about to start shouting again he intervened 'Ok we both know how all our arguments end, so let's save some time. I'm sorry I'm a prat and I'm sorry I made you fall in love with this prat and I'm sorry I love you back'

'That's all I ever need to hear' Angelina smiled

'So can we make out now?' Fred asked

'Absolutely as soon as you switch that damn camera off' Angelina said and the screen flickered and finally faded to black

*

*

*

A/N: Well what do you think. It must be said that I'm nervous as this definitely doesn't include as much Oliver/Ginny as usual, but I wanted to give insight into their friends' lives and the world around them, so this chapter was the twins and their friends. And after some more Ginny/Oliver chapters (which will be filled with love and over-protective brothers) I will have a chapter to focus more on Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender etc. And just wait till Cho meets Hermione and Harry, safe to say it'll be a blast 

However if you all really hate this idea then tell me, I can't promise I'll listen but I promise to try 


	9. The city of love, otherwise known as pur...

Disclaimer: This is really insulting your intelligence but I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter

A/N: Waves nervously Hello, remember this story? Well it's all pretty simple, Oliver and Ginny are dating, Oliver plays Quidditch and my obsession with the Weasley twins knows no bounds. Tell you what just check previous chapters if you feel confused or ask me. 

So I'm back and as a very lame attempt at an apology for not updating for months I've done an extra long chapter, enjoy

*

*

*

'Well done everybody that went very well' Ginny beamed round the small group consisting of Oliver, Izzy, Derek and Paddy who were all stood in the grand entrance hall of Beaubaxtons having just finished giving a talk there

'But we didn't do anything' Paddy pointed out looking rather confused

'Yeah we just sat there while Izzy answered every single question even if they weren't for her' Derek added

'You're just jealous that I'm more popular than you' Izzy said with a very high and mighty tone

'They only asked you because you speak French' Derek informed Izzy

'No I'm a hero to my fellow French wizards, it's just you English ones who don't appreciate my brilliance' Izzy was very clearly not going to accept anyone else's point of view

'Oh brother, I feel sorry for the guy who spends his life with you' Derek said with a slight smirk as Ginny and Oliver rolled their eyes at yet another argument between the beater and seeker

'I'm just glad it won't be you' 

'Something I'm equally thankful for'

'Ahem guys' Paddy cleared his throat loudly as Derek and Izzy continued to glare at each other

'What?' Derek and Izzy both snapped at once

'We have a visitor' Ginny said gesturing to a small girl about 13 or 14 years old who stood nearby looking rather nervous

'Erm hallo, I am not interrupting am I?' the girl took a very timid step forward as though afraid that another argument might be about to commence

'Of course not can we help you?' Izzy turned and gave a smile, which showed every one of her perfect teeth, Jared would have been very proud

'Me and my friends were wondering if possibly we may be having an autograph from you Mademoiselle' the student said slowly struggling a bit with some words as her friends giggled nervously a few metres away

'Absolutely. You speak English very well' Izzy complimented as she signed the scraps of parchment with a flourish, the girl flushed furiously with pleasure

'Thank you, I'm top of my class at it'

'There you go' Izzy held out the quill and parchment

'Thank you very much. My friends wanted me to tell you that you are our hero' the girl blushed even more as she clutched the piece of signed parchment as though it was her life

'Oh well I'm ok I guess, it wouldn't be possible without the rest of the team though' Izzy said with a modesty that startled the other players especially Derek who would have sworn that Izzy would have danced around singing I-told-you-so

'Oh but you're the star. Although he's quite cute' the girl wasn't pointing at a picture of Jared, or even Oliver, she meant Derek, who himself looked rather surprised as the girl rushed back to her giggling group of friends. Izzy turned to look at Derek with some interest and everyone expected another argument to break out but instead she just smiled slightly and tossed her hair back as she muttered

'Isn't he just' 

~

'Right so you have the rest of the day off, but you all need to be back at the portkey at mid-day tomorrow and don't be late' Ginny said as the group reached the front of a very posh hotel 

'Excellent, let's go check out that strip-club now Derek' Paddy said as he turned to go

'WHAT?' Ginny shrieked sounding remarkable like her mother

'Calm down, I'm just joking' Paddy turned back laughing at the look on Ginny's face

'You English and your terrible sense of humour' Izzy said shaking her head in exasperation 

'Ok, you can do what you like but stay out of trouble, don't get into any situations that might compromise the club and yourselves' Ginny said as she calmed down

'Will do, see you later' Derek said with a grin 

'Bye' Izzy said briefly before disappearing off to wherever it was she went while in France

'Oli, you wanna come get drunk with us' Paddy offered

'Maybe later' Oliver replied as he glanced briefly at Ginny who to her credit remained looking completely neutral 

'Your loss' Paddy said with a shrug as he raced after Derek

'So Miss Weasley can I ask your professional advice' Oliver turned to Ginny with a wicked grin that wouldn't have looked out of place on Fred or George, Ginny raised an eyebrow wondering what he was up to 

'Fire away'

'Would it be a compromising situation if the club captain wanted to whisk his girlfriend away for a romantic meal later tonight' Oliver grin faded slightly when Ginny paused before answering briefly not looking as thrilled as he'd hoped

'I think that could only be seen as a wonderfully sweet gesture providing she agreed' Ginny answered slowly only because she was having trouble digesting the fact that Oliver was not only handsome, clever, funny, sweet but romantic as well

'In that case would you agree to accompany me to dinner tonight?' Oliver's grin started to grow again

'I'd be delighted to'

'Great so in the meantime we can go and look at those new racing brooms' Oliver switched back to his other great love, otherwise known as all things Quidditch

'Or we can find a wedding present for Lee and Katie' Ginny suggested in a tone that said Oliver better agree with her

'We didn't even go to the wedding, why get them a present?' Oliver protested ignoring the tone in Ginny's voice 

'Because they're our friends' Ginny explained slowly 

'Well I think they'd love a new racing broom to share' Oliver continued to be stubborn, which every single Weasley brother could have told him was really not a good approach to go for and this occasion was no exception as Ginny narrowed her eyes and stretched slowly before saying in a very light voice

'I'm suddenly starting to feel less hungry'.

At this thinly veiled threat Oliver did what all men in a serious relationship do best, he backtracked

'How about we go find a nice wedding present for Lee and Katie' Oliver suggested with a very lame smile as he offered Ginny his arm

'What a wonderful idea' Ginny beamed one of her best smiles that melted Oliver to puddles every time and sauntered off with Oliver wondering how exactly he'd back down so quickly 

*

*

*

A few hours later and Ginny could be found dragging a very reluctant Oliver by the hand up to what he assumed was every single shop within the city of Paris

'Oh Oliver look at this adorable little puppy' Ginny squealed as she saw a pet-shop across the street

'Adorable? Only if you like the ugly squashed up nose look' Oliver said in amazement, making faces at the little Bulldog who didn't pay him any attention

'I'm dating you aren't I?' Ginny said still apparently absorbed with cooing at the dog

'Hey' 

'Only joking, you know you're gorgeous' Ginny patted him affectionately on the arm as she stood back up

'So are you' 

But I'm not the one who that waitress wanted to take home' Ginny said rather dryly referring to an incident that had happened when Oliver and Ginny had gone for a coffee at a muggle café only to find it was staffed by witches who were apparently big Cannon's fans 

'She wasn't that bad' Oliver really was too nice for his own good sometimes, as even Jared who loved attention would have told this particular witch to get lost and then taken out a restraining order against her, however Oliver had merely sat there smiling meekly 

'Oh really?' Ginny asked as she began to imitate in a high-pitched voice 'Monsieur Wood you're my favourite Quidditch player ever, you're even better looking in person than I dreamed possible, my mother would love to meet you, I don't suppose you'd like to come home with me to meet her? You can stay for the night if you want'

Ginny finished with an over the top dramatic squeal and sent Oliver a rather pointed look as he squirmed uncomfortably 

'Ok she was slightly scary but I think you scared her witless when you told her she'd be smelling like a swamp if she, and I quote, ever laid her filthy little boyfriend stealing paws on me ever again' Oliver hit back smirking as she blushed slightly

'What can I say, I have a possessive streak' Ginny smiled shrugging 

'That's fine with me, cos there's nowhere I'd rather be than with you' Oliver whispered in her ear as he slung his arm over Ginny's shoulder and prepared to face another row of endless shops

*

*

*

'That was a delicious meal' Ginny thanked Oliver as they left a very posh French restaurant that they had just eaten at

'Was it? I didn't really notice' Oliver had spent the entire meal picking at whatever he'd ordered

'Well I told you that you wouldn't like snails' Ginny pointed out

'It wasn't the food, I was just too busy watching you to even notice the food' Oliver explained, Ginny had come to dinner in a light violet coloured dress that had had Oliver receiving many envious glances throughout the night. As for Oliver himself it was all he could do to stop himself singing songs of praise that this magnificent woman was actually dating him

'Why, is the sight of me eating really that entrancing?' Ginny asked rather taken aback by this frank confession 

'Yes, everything you do entrances me, I can't believe I almost lost you to Jared' Oliver for some reason felt as though he could confess his life secrets to Ginny without being scared

'You were never going to lose me, believe me everyday I thank whatever God it was that to give me these last few months with you' Ginny was holding back a few tears that had built up at Oliver's words as she said this 

'I've just realised' Oliver said in wonder as flashlights and fireworks suddenly went off in his head

'What?' Ginny asked in surprise

'I know this might sound sudden and maybe you think I say this to every girl I date, but I don't, I've never said this before but Ginny I'm completely madly in love with you' Oliver babbled out quickly, his words almost tripping over each other as Oliver hurried to get them out

'Oh' Ginny's eyes grew very wide

'Oh good or oh bad?' Oliver asked anxiously, not sure what he'd do if Ginny rejected him

'Good, definitely good. You see this is the kind of thing that terrifies me, because this could be so right and I'm so in love with you that it scares me' Ginny stopped walking as she realised they'd reached the floor the team was staying on

'Well it doesn't scare me, I wouldn't want to miss a second of it' Oliver said sincerely as he stared at Ginny with an intensity that seemed to burn through her but she held his gaze. And suddenly Oliver took everything left of his nerves and lent forward to kiss Ginny on the lips, it was short and in typical Oliver fashion sweet. He pulled back to see her reaction and had to wait only seconds when Ginny who had to stand on tiptoes pulled him back down into a much more passionate sizzling kiss that seemed to go on forever. 

A porter heading down the corridor saw the young couple and was overcome with a sense that this was a special sacred moment that shouldn't be disturbed and for the first time in 27 years he didn't use floor 17 as a short-cut, instead he backed away quietly. 

'So this is my room' Oliver said quietly when they finally broke apart a considerable length of time later

'I know I booked them' Ginny reminded him smiling slightly

'Oh right yeah' Oliver chuckled lightly as he rubbed his neck nervously shifting from one foot to another, eventually clearing his throat as he thought of what he'd like to say next. However Ginny took matters into her own hands

'Oliver are you going to ask me in or just stand there all night?'

'Do you want me to ask you?' Oliver asked surprised with Ginny's forwardness, wondering if it was some kind of test

'Yes' Ginny said smiling and Oliver grinned back happily before finally opening the door to his suite

*

*

*

At 11.50am the next morning two red-haired men were stood on the very outskirts of Beaubaxtons at the designated portkey stop, before the taller and lankier of the two spotted someone they were waiting for

'Ginny over here' he yelled waving his arms and attracting her attention

'Bill, Charlie why are you here?' Ginny asked as she gave both her oldest brothers hugs with delight

'Mum wrote and said you were visiting here, so we thought we'd come and see you off' Charlie explained, his mother's letter had been more of a command to make sure that little Ginny was safe in the big scary city and he'd never being one to disobey Molly Weasley 

'That's lovely, but Bill you're meant to be on an entirely different continent'

'I'm staying with Charlie for a holiday for a while' Bill explained trying to look nonchalant as he shrugged; however Charlie gave a rather indignant snort

'Don't believe a word he says, he's only staying here so he can make up excuses to visit Beauxbaxtons Charms teacher' Charlie explained Bill's real motives causing his older brother to mutter threats that Charlie merely smiled at 

'For heavens sake Bill just ask Fleur out, everyone knows she likes you' Ginny said with an exasperated sigh, Bill and Fleur had to be the most stubborn people she'd ever met, they were forever making excuses to see each other and then denying they even liked each other

'I happen to like the French countryside, it wouldn't bother me if Fleur decided to teach in Australia' Bill said with a perfected air of dignity, both his siblings were ready to argue with him but Bill was saved from embarrassment by the arrival of Oliver and Izzy

'Yeah, whatever' Charlie rolled his eyes

'Hey Ginny' Oliver said as he walked forwards and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Ginny grinned back happily at him 'Hello Bill, Charlie'

'What's with the kissing thing?' Bill asked in surprise

'Yeah is the French atmosphere getting to you? English blokes don't kiss' Charlie informed Oliver, especially as Oliver had never really struck him as the over-emotional type

'Except that one on TV, you know the one who kisses all his guests' Bill pointed out, he'd acquired a muggle TV from his father 

'Oh that gay one' Charlie said remembering the guy Bill was referring to, Izzy who was nearby rolled her eyes at yet more typical Englishmen and went back to filing her nails

'Bloody hell, what is with your family thinking I'm gay? I don't go around kissing men, in fact I don't even kiss woman, I'm only interested in kissing one person and that's Ginny' Oliver said sounding rather peeved 

'Oh are you two screwing?' Izzy suddenly looked up in interest, her nails forgotten 

'Hey that's my sister you're talking about' Bill said glaring at Izzy was intense dislike

'Oh dear, iz zat not ze correct word? Izzy reverted to her fallback plan of when in trouble always pretend you can't speak the language, when in actual fact she spoke English just as well as she spoke French she just used crude language 

'Ginny?' Charlie asked suspiciously

'Oliver and I are dating' Ginny said trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, although she still remembered how Charlie had sufficiently scared her previous boyfriend with talk of fire-breathing dragons that she'd never seen the poor guy again

'You haven't got married in secret or anything have you?' Bill asked in alarm as Derek and Paddy arrived out of breath panting having apparently run all the way

'No that's Lee and Katie' Ginny said

'Well I think me and Bill should have a little chat with Oliver' Charlie grinned rather like a shark as he moved towards Oliver who gulped visibly 

'No you won't, we have to catch the portkey now' Ginny said firmly as she grabbed Oliver's arm and pulled him out of her brother's reach with the other Quidditch players following 

'Fine, we'll have that talk soon Oliver' Bill shouted after them in a menacing voice, Oliver was very grateful to clasp the portkey as he made a very firm mental note to stay away from all of Ginny's brothers for as long as humanly possible, he reckoned that about twenty years should do the trick. But the Weasley's were an extremely resourceful stubborn bunch when it came to getting what they wanted, as Oliver was about to discover

*

*

*

A/N: Er well what did you think? Please review even if you didn't like it, you can always suggest improvements or new ideas and as I proved with the last chapter I do take them seriously and try and incorporate them in my story somewhere

Did I mention review? 


	10. Woodwatch, the introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, etc, etc, etc

A/N: This chapter may be revised at some point, nothing major just brushing up some bits. But yes it's me the person who updates very sporadically from time to time with no obvious pattern. I have to wait for inspiration to strike me before I can write and nowadays that happens less and less. But I've wasted enough of your time with my rambling, so please go ahead and read

~

~

~

'Are you busy today?' Oliver's grinning face appeared round the corner of Ginny's study door, which was very clearly marked do not disturb and which Oliver had taken care to ignore

'No I guess this work could wait, why?' Ginny sucked the end of her quill as she lent back in her muggle computer chair that her father had bought her

'Wondered if you fancied taking a trip with me?' Oliver said a bit too cautiously to be completely innocent

'Oooo where to?' Ginny was always ready to have an excuse to not do work, especially if the excuse involved Oliver

'Motorbike shop' Oliver said casually, noticing for the first time now that Ginny had her hair tied back that she had the sweetest little freckle behind her ear

'What would I want to do that for?' 

'Bike' Oliver said simply avoiding looking Ginny in the eye

'And why exactly would you need a bike?' Ginny's voice was now a dangerously low tone

'To escape from your brothers' Oliver decided to bite the proverbial bullet

'They aren't that bad' Ginny said, Oliver was sure she had a blind spot where her brothers were concerned but in fact she just decided to ignore the more dubious points of their personalities unless they directly affected her

'They sent a flour bomb in the mail, my house wont be clean for years, I won't be able to stop sneezing ever' Oliver protested and to prove his point he gave an enormous sneeze, which was in fact real but Ginny would never believe that

'You don't even know it was them' she argued

'It was with a letter signed Fred and George' Oliver pointed out rolling his eyes

'It could be a complete coincidence' Ginny tried, completely aware of how lame her excuse sounded

'No it's not your brothers are all out to get me' Oliver folded his arms very stubbornly refusing to change his mind

'Fine, we'll go look at bikes but only so you stop whining and there is no way you're actually buying one' Ginny decided to let Oliver have his way and then realised that it was worth it just to see his face light up with a big grin as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and then proceeded to drag her to the fireplace

*

*

*

'Ooo isn't this lucky, we're right next to my favourites store' Ginny said as they stepped out from the official floo network stop 

'Excellent, but the motorbike shop's across the street' Oliver said as his eyes glazed over at the sight of all the machinery and pictures of girls in tight leather, an image of Ginny in leather jumped into his mind and caused him to practically drool

'One quick look for a jumper wouldn't hurt' Ginny wheedled in her best small child voice 

'Well…' Oliver said cautiously as the thought of Ginny in leather kept popping into his head no matter how much he tried to concentrate 

'Don't you want me to be happy?' Ginny asked her lower lip quivering; she had really missed her calling in life as an actress

'I suppose a few minutes couldn't hurt' Oliver gave in and allowed Ginny to drag him inside, unaware of the fact that fate would conspire to keep him from the motorbike shop that day

.

.

After travelling for far too long along escalators and lifts Ginny finally seemed to have reached the floor she wanted and was looking at clothing rails as an exhausted Oliver wondered what all the fuss was. 

'Oli why are you here?' a deep male voice from behind Oliver startled him from his boredom, he would know that voice anywhere

'Jared, this is a surprise' Oliver grinned turning round to greet his friend who he hadn't seen since his trip to Paris

'I m supposed to be helping Cho choose a new dress or something' Jared looked even more bored than Oliver as he spoke in a rather depressed way

'Oh, is she with you?' Ginny asked as she wandered over to her boyfriend was stood. Oliver noticed with annoyance that Jared's eyes lingered on Ginny for more than a few moments but a new female voice suddenly called out from nearby averting any confrontations 

'Jared darling, what are you doing? You're supposed to be seeing if this shade of blue matches the handbag'

'But it's Oliver and Ginny' Jared whined very like a spoilt child who was been told he couldn't have ice-cream

'Well why didn't you say so.' Cho tutted as she hurried forwards and enveloped Ginny in a hug before air kissing both her cheeks, 'Ginny it's been far too long'

'Yes' Ginny agreed 

'And this must be the famous Oliver Wood, I've heard a lot about you' Cho turned to Oliver smiling brightly, Ginny couldn't help but wonder if anyone had ever being blinded by Jared and Cho smiling at the same time 

'What? From who?' Oliver looked very alarmed, clearly not used to the rather common phrase which made Ginny grin, Jared roll his eyes and Cho look rather startled before regaining her composure 

'Absolutely everybody, you're quite the celebrity. Jared mentions you a lot, you're a good influence on him, Harry's mentioned you and Fred has been ranting about you all morning' Cho reeled off a list of names, which sounded suspiciously as though she had practiced dropping them casually into conversations 

'Fred? As in Fred Weasley? My god, I need to hide' Oliver looked around wildly considering diving into a clothes rail

'He's gone, Angelina dragged him off somewhere' Cho's smile was now rather forced as she appeared to be questioning Oliver's sanity

'Thank god for that' Oliver breathed a sigh of relief 

'Would you look at the time, we're meant to be at the café now' Cho said suddenly

'Don't let us keep you if you need to be somewhere' Ginny said politely

'But I did so want to catch up with you' Cho murmured obviously torn between Ginny and the friend she was meant to meet

'Why don't we take them with us?' Jared suggested 

'Oh no, we couldn't possibly impose on you' Ginny said hurriedly

'Nonsense, we'd all love you to be there' Cho waved away Ginny's protest with one perfectly manicured hand

'Absolutely, it'll give me someone to talk to' Jared said smiling before he saw the glare directed his way by his girlfriend 

'Jared the entire point is for you to get to know Harry and Hermione' Cho said very bossily and sounding rather annoyed as though she'd had this conversation several times before, which knowing Jared she probably had

'Do I have to?' Jared asked looking very depressed

'Yes' Chop said firmly 

'Apparently Cho's good friends with bloody perfect Harry Potter and his equally perfect girlfriend' Jared said to Oliver and Ginny in a not very quiet whisper

'I've told you before not to talk about them like that, stop being a jealous prat' Cho said

'I'm not jealous, there's absolutely nothing to be jealous of, I'm much better looking' Jared looked outraged as though somebody had just mortally offended him 

'Of course you are dear' Cho patted his shoulder absent-mindedly before turning back to Oliver and Ginny  'You should come, if only to kick Jared to keep him in order'

'Well if you're sure' Ginny said rather tentatively but that was all it took for Cho to start to lead the four of them out of the shop. Oliver sighed inwardly as he took Ginny's hand knowing that he would never reach the motorbike shop today, Ginny gave his hand a slight squeeze in reply

*

*

*

A table in a rather exclusive café now contained Cho, Jared, Seamus, Oliver, Ginny, Hermione and Harry who would draw more than a few stares out together in the wizarding world

.

.

'What are they doing here?' Oliver exclaimed in surprise breaking off from telling Harry, Jared and Seamus about his trip to Paris as he caught a glimpse of red hair through the café front window, 

'Didn't Cho tell you, this is a big group get together, we were going to invite you earlier but thought you were still in Paris' Hermione looked up from her conversation with Cho and Ginny

'Quick Ginny do something, help me' Oliver begged his girlfriend 

'Oliver dear don't be stupid, just talk to Ron everything will be fine' Ginny dismissed him 

'Please, he's entering the café' Oliver pleaded 

'No' Ginny said firmly and Oliver groaned, he was getting very strange looks from everyone at the table who didn't know that the Weasley brothers were hunting him down for sport

'I'm not becoming a target for even more abuse' Oliver said stubbornly as he looked around frantically for a hiding place and seeing Ron and Lavender been led to the table he took the only available escape route and dived under the table much to everyone's surprise and Ginny's annoyance

'Please all ignore my boyfriend; he's been very childish and immature.' Ginny said off-handedly, getting shocked looks from those who didn't know they were dating and very confused looks from everyone else but she ignored them all and turned to the woman on her left; 'So Cho how's the singing going?' 

'Hey Ron, Lavender over here' Harry yelled waving as his best friend approached, Hermione was looking strangely at Ron who had a large bulky blue watch, (rather like the ones from muggle cereal that are supposed to be secret agent watches) on his wrist but decided against commenting on it in case it was a present from Lavender or something

'Hi guys' Lavender said as she sat down

'I thought I saw Wood with you' Ron was peering around suspiciously as though Oliver had maybe managed to squeeze between the curtain and the window.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments with Ginny refusing to lie and nobody else been completely sure what was going on, but Jared decided that his team-mate obviously didn't want to see this particular red-head (and didn't blame him) so came to his rescue announcing casually 

'Well he's obviously not here is he?' 

'Strange I could have sworn I'd seen him' Ron said looking at Jared with some dislike; he still hadn't forgotten that Jared had asked Ginny out 

'Why do you want to see Oliver?' Ginny asked breaking up the glaring match between Jared and her brother

'Bill's been in touch and I want to give him a chance to explain why he didn't ask our permission before dating you' Ron explained as he sat down next to Lavender 

'Oh honestly, you never ask my permission to go out with people, why do I have to ask you?' Ginny said exasperated and her eyes starting to get the gleam in them which everyone who knew her would immediately identify as her 'I'm-going-to-get-very-angry-very-soon' look

'Because you're young and innocent' Ron stated 

'SHE'S BLOODY NOT' Seamus snorted indignantly, everyone turned to look at him in astonishment apart from Ginny who had turned a very bright red and was staring at the extremely fascinating tablecloth and Oliver who was considering which of Seamus' legs to break first 

'Do you have something to add Finnegan?' Ron asked very coldly glaring at the young Irishman 

'No, just reading the menu' Seamus muttered grabbing the menu, not noticing he was reading it upside down

'That's a great idea, why don't we all order now' Hermione stepped in with her best teacher voice attempting to spare Ginny's embarrassment and Seamus' imminent death from either an annoyed boyfriend or an even more annoyed brother. And in a way that only Hermione could manage everyone immediately obeyed

*

*

*

Oliver was still crouched very uncomfortably under the table twenty minutes later, listening to Hermione, Ginny and Cho debate the latest crisis in the ministry of magic, while Harry, Ron and Jared concentrated on eating occasionally commenting on Quidditch whenever one of the girls glared at them for been unsociable, and Lavender was boring Seamus with details of her new dress. 

It was only a matter of time before Jared and Seamus got so bored that they started playing with their food, both had famously short attention spans and Oliver was a quite literally a sitting target. As it happened it was Jared who got restless quickest and stuck his foot out to kick Oliver who gave a short grunt, which came out sounding rather like a squeak, and as luck would have it Ron heard it

'Did you say something?' Ron asked looking up with alarm at Jared

'No' Jared said smiling innocently 

'I heard a sound, it might have been a rat' Ron said rather nervously and Oliver could see Ron curl his legs back just in case the rats were partial to them

'Ron don't be so stupid, this café doesn't have rats' Hermione broke off her conversation to tell Ron off, and Seamus who realised what was going on decided it was his turn to jab Oliver and he did just that 

'There it was again' Ron said gesturing wildly, everybody at the table was now paying attention to him and Lavender wasn't looking too impressed

'You're right, but it sounds too big to be a rat. Sounded more like a bear to me' Seamus said with a very wicked grin on his face

'A bear? Where would they hide a bear' Cho asked very sceptically and the girls nodded their agreement

'No Seamus is right' Ron said in a hushed voice as though he thought speaking too loudly might call an entire army of bears towards him

'Exactly, some of these places have cellars the size of swimming pools, who knows what could be down there' Seamus said gravely as he stretched his arms out wide to try and show how big

'Maybe you should check' Jared suggested to Seamus rather annoyed that Seamus had stolen his game

'No, no, I'm no hero, I'll leave that to Harry' Seamus said very quickly as he remembered just why he didn't support the Cannons 

'Leave me out of this' Harry protested at the same moment Jared gave Oliver a rather hard kick, which brought a very loud grunt as Oliver tried not to shout out loud

'There, you must have heard it that time' Ron said to Lavender who still had her arms folded at Ron making a scene 

'It sounded as though it was right next to us' Jared smiled as he picked his fork up and casually ate some pasta 

'As though it was hiding under the table or something' Seamus added grinning at something apparently very amusing on his plate

*

*

*

'Damn it, dropped my fork' Ron cursed mildly as his fork slipped out of his grasp, clattered off the edge of his plate and onto the floor

'Here I'll ask for a clean one' Cho offered preparing to call a waiter over

'No it's ok it just went under the table I'll find it' Ron said as he slid off his chair

'Watch out for the bear' Jared muttered as he sipped his tea and watched Ron pull up the edge of the tablecloth and duck his head under

'Arrrggghhh' Ron yelled as he fell backwards in surprise and Oliver sprang out 

'See you guys later' Oliver said looking round wildly as he saw Ron next to him and began to run

'Ghhhoahahanhehda' Ron cried in a strangled voice as he stared after Oliver with wide eyes before pressing a button on his watch and jumping up

'I hear ya Ron, those bears nowadays, just getting bolder and bolder, what is the world coming to' Seamus said calmly shaking his head and receiving a glare from all the girls.

.

Meanwhile Ron was starting his chase after Oliver as Harry laughed out loud in amusement and abruptly stopped when Ginny and Hermione both glared at him

.

.

'Where is he?' Fred yelled running past tables alarming every single customer in the cafe

'Where's who?' Ginny asked looking confused, then suddenly realising her older brother shouldn't suddenly appear in a cafe 'Hang on, why the hell are you here?'

'Is he here?' George burst through the back doors looking under tables and getting some very evil looks from people who had been trying to eat in peace

'I can't see him, can you?' Fred said as he peered behind a large plant pot

'Ok, this better not be a false alarm I was in a meeting' the future youngest ever minister of magic, known to some people as Percy hurried over, trying to move quickly while still looking dignified and failing miserably

'Percy?' Ginny asked faintly suddenly wondering if this was all one very weird dream

'Hello Ginny, it's lovely to see you' Percy had lost none of his manners as he briefly smiled round the table, a bright blue watch strap could be seen hanging out of his pocket

'Why have you three suddenly appeared in the restaurant where I was enjoying a peaceful meal?' 

'Our WoodWatch devices went off' George said as though it was obvious, just then Fred who had been pressing buttons on his large luminous blue watch, which matched the one Ron had had on jumped up yelling 

'I've found him, Ron's chasing him down Tilmere Drive, they're on foot'

'WOODWATCH? What the hell is WoodWatch?' Ginny shrieked

'We've got him this time, let's go' George ignored his sister and began to sprint out of the café hitting a few waiters on the way

'It's been delightful to see you all' Percy said politely to the group assembled at the table, who were watching with looks ranging from amused (Seamus), politely curious (Cho) and absolutely furious (Ginny)

'Percy come on, Woodwatch needs you' Fred said dragging his brother by the arm towards the door trying to catch up with George

'Er, right, well cheerio' Percy waved with his free arm as an exasperated Fred began kicking him as well for good measure

'Get back here, who's idea was Woodwatch? I'll kill you all for this' Ginny stood up shouting at her brother's retreating backs before storming out of the restaurant sending everyone in her path running for cover at the furious expression on her face

.

.

The table now had nobody under it, and Cho, Jared, Harry, Hermione, Lavender and Seamus left round it. Harry and Seamus were choking back their laughter because Hermione was glaring at them both, Jared had cheered up no end with the amusing scene and was grinning from ear to ear

'In this situation there's really only one thing we can do' Harry said with a helpless shrug as Hermione continued to glare suspiciously at him as though he had somehow masterminded the whole thing as a way to get out of a dinner with a guy he didn't particularly like

'Right' Jared agreed ignoring Cho who had very similar thoughts to Hermione running through her mind

'Get out the ominoculars, sit back and watch the action' Seamus finished grinning and as the single bachelor of the group he was the only one free of glares. 

And with the cheeky Irish grin of Seamus, Jared's dazzling Colgate smile and Harry's shy grin it was only a matter of time before the girls realised that watching the Weasley family feuds was always an amusing thing to do. Besides it would be educational in why Ginny Weasley would always get the better of her brothers.

~

~

~

A/N: See how many people I managed to include in that chapter, all with at least three lines to say as well? (Oliver, Ginny, Jared, Cho, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Percy, Ron, Lavender and Seamus). That's lots and lots. And last time I got quite a few of the Quidditch team in, so I really am just an all-inclusive person, hooray for me

Next chapter: Part two of Woodwatch. Will Oliver escape the Weasley brothers? Will Ginny kill her brothers in a cannibal ritual? Will I bother to explain Woodwatch? Will I manage to bring in even more old school friends? (I'll give that one a very good go). And most importantly, will I ever update in less than a month? You'll never know if you don't review (that's your clue to review now)


	11. So long Jared, he don't impress Cho much

Disclaimer: Still not mine, still J.K.Rowling's

A/N: Erm well it's only been what a month since the last update. No? Longer you say? Oh yeah, you might have a point, but I have put up a new chapter now and it's full of Woodwatch.

I seem to have a thing about nice rounded up figures and it is a bit strange that I update whenever I reach a number that I like (for this one it was 140, for another story it was 120), so I was I'm just weird like that.

It's not been properly checked yet, so feel free to point out any stupid mistakes I've made when you review

*

*

*

Oliver was never going to be able to escape from such a persistent bunch as the Weasley's, and sure enough ten minutes after his restaurant escape he had run down a street to find Ron stood at the other end, he had turned back but found Fred stood there, completely blocking him in. And now he was sat in somebody's basement tightly bound to a chair with six menacing red heads all stood in a circle round him

'We are the six members of Woodwatch, a programme designed to keep tabs on Ginny's potential boyfriends and renamed just recently' Fred said motioning to himself and his brothers, just in case Oliver knew of another six brothers over-protective enough to kidnap their sister's boyfriend

'Technology is of course supplied by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' George added, been as ever the great salesman never missing a promotional opportunity

'It was an ingenious invention we came to devise a couple of years ago just after Ginny had left Hogwarts' 

'These watches are the main focus, they can track you anywhere' George explained showing Oliver the bright blue watch on his wrist, but Oliver stared silently back 

'I can see you want to ask how, well we'll tell you' Fred was determined to tell his story, whether Oliver wanted to hear it or not

'If you've ever eaten a product from our shop then we can find you, no matter where you go, no matter what you do' George grinned proudly as Oliver sincerely wished he'd never taken a bite out of that bloody canary cream that the twins had hidden in his biscuit jar last week

'Only they malfunction around rabbits' Charlie chimed in helpfully

'And pyramids' Bill added looking rather amused as Fred and George stopped grinning and glared at their older brothers in annoyance

'Shut up, I'm trying to sound threatening' Fred hissed angrily as Oliver decided that in future he was carrying a rabbit with him wherever he went and living in a pyramid, that was if he even got out of this alive 

*

*

*

Back on a high up balcony of a café about half a mile away an interesting scene was unfolding around a pair of oninoculars and a vase that had been charmed by Hermione so the group round it, (which was now minus a Lavender who had left in a bad mood) could hear every word that was said

'My God, I've eaten those maniacs sweets' Jared yelled in alarm springing away from the vase as though it was about to attack him

'Jared calm down, why would they come after you?' Hermione looked up puzzled

'Because Pinky overheard my plan to seduce Ginny' Jared muttered without thinking as he tried to work out what he should do

'Pinky?' Hermione asked looking very confused until Harry whispered that Jared meant Percy

'Ginny?' Cho asked as the storm clouds began to ominously gather 

'Overheard?' Seamus gasped in amazement with a silly grin on his face, Hermione and Cho turned to glare at him and he hastily apologised 'Alright, alright, I'm sorry, just wanted to join in'

'What do you mean seduce Ginny?' Cho asked turning her attention back to her wonderful boyfriend

'Didn't Jared mention he asked Ginny out and she turned him down for Oliver?' Seamus said looking genuinely surprised, but as everyone knew, the more genuinely surprised Seamus looked the more trouble he was causing

'No he didn't' Cho said through gritted teeth as she glared at Jared

'I'll get you for that Finnegan' Jared hissed angrily

'Promises promises' Seamus smiled calmly at the very angry Quidditch star, as he sipped his beer happily

'Oh my friends told me about you, but I was fool enough to believe your lies' Cho shouted at Jared 

'Aww Cho come on, you haven't exactly got a golden virgin reputation yourself' Jared complained, angry that one of his girlfriends was shouting at him, he hated been told what to do especially because in his opinion he was always right

'Ooo this'll get nasty' Seamus predicted with glee

He was right. 

Cho's face turned a strange purple colour, then went white and then back to it's normal shade as her eyes narrowed into the legendary Chang glare 

'I beg your pardon?' she said very indignantly as she stood up and prepared to leave

'No wait, Cho I can explain' Jared jumped forwards to block her path looking desperate, possibly because a girl had never dumped him before and he didn't want it to happen now 

'I don't want to hear any more of your lies. I can't believe you were going to steal your friend's girlfriend, that's despicable' Cho said in disgust at the man in front of her and wishing she had never laid eyes on him

'It wasn't like that, just give me a chance to explain' Jared begged grabbing Cho's arm before she angrily brushed him off and turned her back on him

'No, you've had enough chances. Seamus I don't suppose you could give me a lift to my house, could you?' Cho asked smiling wearily at Seamus who gave her a genuine smile in return 

'My broom won't be nearly as good as this flashy git's' he reminded her jerking his thumb at Jared

'I've come to realise looks can be deceiving' Cho said with a short laugh

'Then let's go, I'll try not to hit the balcony outside your bedroom this time' Seamus smiled and moved to the doorway with Cho only to find Jared blocking their way

'Cho, wait, please, don't do this' Jared said desperately trying to think of something to say to make everything better. But Seamus was having none of it as he shoved him aside and escorted Cho through the door and away from her now ex-boyfriend who looked furious

'Toodle-lo Jared, this has been fun' Seamus paused briefly to wave at Jared, which served to infuriate him further

*

'Potter you should have done something to help me' Jared turned on the only two occupants left in the room, Harry and Hermione who had sat through the scene trying to pretend nothing strange was happening but really been riveted to it

'No I shouldn't and if I was you, that wouldn't be my main concern' Harry replied coldly 

'Well thankfully you're not me, so I don't care' Jared sneered looking at Harry with disdain, the two clearly weren't pulling any metaphorical punches, although they might be in the literal sense very shortly 

'That's fine but I'm still curious exactly how Seamus who supposedly met Cho two weeks ago knows where she lives and where her bedroom is' Harry said, Jared raised his fist intended to punch Harry until he suddenly realised what had been said and gasped in horror

'Finnegan, come back here, wait till I get hold of you, Finnegan' Jared yelled racing from the room with the obvious intention of tracking Seamus down and slowly killing him

*

'I think we've had quite enough eavesdropping for one day, look what it did' Hermione said looking a little bit shell-shocked as she took the charm off the vase 

'It split up Cho and that prat, I think it's a good thing' Harry said defiantly, 

'So you want us to listen to some more of this do you, so that I can find out that you intend to seduce Ginny as well?' Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow as she gestured at the vase, Harry couldn't help but crack a small smile

'You'd never find that out, I've done all the seducing I need right here' he said boastfully and rather truthfully

'Is that right?' Hermione purred rather seductively causing Harry to gulp, before getting a wicked grin back on his face

'Absolutely. Get you're cloak baby, cos you've just pulled' Harry said sounding rather like Jared, Hermione let out a snort of laughter 

'You're an idiot' she rolled her eyes, and Harry was thankful that she hadn't taken I the wrong way and slapped him

'But look on the bright side, I'm your idiot' he said with a silly grin as he took Hermione's hand gently in his own and gave it a soft kiss.

*

*

*

Back with Woodwatch, there was friction between the ranks

'Now you've had your fun, let's let Oliver go, so I can go back to work' Percy said bossily looking at his real watch, he had left the Woodwatch watch on the table

'I think not' Fred said shaking his head seriously 

'But you told me…' Percy began indignantly his face starting to go red

'Whatever I said, I lied. Now Perce, it wouldn't look good for your political career if that picture of mine was to find itself on the front page of the Prophet, would it?' Fred asked innocently

'No, but Oliver's one of my best friend' Percy said obviously at a loss at what to do

'Wrong, he's Ginny's boyfriend, you need to look at this objectively' Fred reprimanded Percy

'Then what do you plan to do?' Percy asked rather fearful for his friend's safety

'We're going to torture him to see if he's up to the test of Ginny' Fred said grinning devilishly as George came over lugging a bag labelled 'Torture devices'. Percy and Oliver both gulped in fear

*

*

*

'So Oliver, erm how are you?' Percy asked politely coming over to stand near Oliver while the rest of his brothers argued over what they were going to do

'I'm rather tied up at the moment' Oliver said much more sarcastically than he normally was

'Yes, well about that, I'd like to help you' Percy stuttered 

'Then why don't you?' Oliver suggested

'I just can't, I'm really very sorry' Percy said glancing fearfully in Fred's direction

'Come on Perce, whatever it is it can't be that bad' Oliver said trying to sound as sympathetic as was possible under the circumstances of him been tied to a chair while Percy wasn't

'It can, believe me it can'

'Fine, well I suppose this gives us a chance to catch up, it's not quite how I would have planned it, but anyway how's work?' Oliver sighed as he realised that Ginny was right when she said that he was to nice, he just couldn't bear for Percy to look that unhappy. However Fred, George and Ron would be different matters just as soon as he got his hands on them

'It's going very well thanks; I hope to get promoted within the year to keep on target with my plan. And you?' Percy said brightening considerable as he talked about his favourite subject

'Well we're well into the pre-season training now, everyone's really excited about the Quidditch awards ceremony, Jared's been practicing his acceptance speech for ages'

'How modest of him, did I tell you that I'm going to be presenting an award there?' Percy muttered thinking that Jared really was a most pompous bigheaded idiot he'd ever met

'You never mentioned it, this is really huge news Percy, congratulations' Oliver was delighted for Percy and tried to slap him on the back in celebration, but then realised that he couldn't due to been tightly bound up

'Well I think it's just because I was the only one who's not got a ton of paperwork left to do' Percy said sounding modest but in fact just been realistic

'Sounds about right' Oliver grinned despite his current predicament

'Well honestly, I don't know how some of them could let that much paperwork pile up, it looks a terrible mess' Percy shook his head in horror as flashes of overflowing inboxes flashed before his eyes 

'Which award are you presenting?' Oliver asked quickly to divert Percy away from ranting about how people should be more responsible

'Best manager'

'Cool, our manager's up for that one' Oliver said

'Oliver I may not be a huge follower of Quidditch, but even I know that as league runners-up you must have a strong chance of having player sin almost every category. Anyway I thought your manager was away'

'Yeah, second honeymoon, I think he's in New Zealand now. But he'll be back in time for the awards night hopefully, besides Jared's going to go off the rails if someone doesn't squash his ego back down soon, and the only guy he'll listen to is the boss' Oliver said and he hadn't even heard yet about Jared's latest confrontation, he was about to continue talking to Percy about his boss's trip around the world but at that moment Fred's voice shouted across the room:

'Percy what are you doing'

'Talking to Oliver' Percy shouted back

'I told you not to, this isn't some little picnic, it's a bloody interrogation' Fred growled angrily that Percy wasn't taking this seriously enough

'What's the problem?' Percy asked with a scowl at Fred

'You need to vote on how we torture him, Bill and Charlie want to use the razor' George explained

'Razor?' Percy asked in alarm as though he'd never heard of the word

'Yes you know to shave off his hair and eyebrows' Fred said rolling his eyes as he muttered about incompetent idiots

'Oh' Percy said lamely casting a nervous glance at Oliver who could hear every word clearly

'But me and Fred want to use the tickle drill we invented' George said holding up the device that appeared to combine Mrs Weasley's feather duster with a muggle drill

'What about Ron?' Percy asked remembering he had another brother just as mad as the others as he desperately tried to think of a way to rescue Oliver without making it seem like he had

'He said he didn't care so long as we did one of them, so it's up to you' Fred said shrugging

'Right, well, I think, maybe, Oliver?' Percy turned to Oliver who had so far stayed silent for some indication for what to do

'Great idea Perce, Wood chose your own torture device' Charlie said slapping Percy heartily on the shoulder in delight

'Neither' Oliver said hopefully

'That wasn't one of the options' Ron said

'Wait guys brainwave, we can just do both, first we shave his eyebrows, then tickle him and finally shave his hair' Bill strode over looking very proud of his great idea

'Perfect, are we all agreed?' Fred exclaimed in delight and four of his five brothers agreed happily

'Percy?' George asked turning to the Ministry of Magic employee who was sweating heavily as he looked from Oliver to his brothers and back again, unable to decide what to say. But just as Percy opened his mouth to answer he was saved because Ginny had been deadly serious in her threat to get them all for taking Oliver and had gone straight to the top

*

'BOYS' came the shrill shout of an extremely angry woman, and when they thought of extremely angry, they meant angry enough to cut you into pieces with the butter knife and eat you raw with soup. And all six Weasley brothers froze in alarm

'Oh oh, I'd recognise that voice anywhere, it's mum' Fred said the blood draining from his face, and at his words there was complete panic with arms and legs flying everywhere as they all grabbed personal belongings

'We were never here. No hard feelings Wood, just treat our little sister real good' Bill said to Oliver as he fastened his cape securely round him

'Ditto' Charlie said as he apparated away with Bill

'I never wanted to do this, Fred blackmailed me' Percy said desperately looking so unhappy that Oliver felt sorry for him and gave him a slight smile that Percy caught in relief before he too apparated to safety

'I can't get into anymore trouble, Angelina would kill me' Fred explained shoving the last of his inventions into the bag George was holding

'Same here. Nothing personal Oliver, we were just bored' George said with a shrug as though this was something he did every time he was bored, but Oliver thought it best not to dwell on this just in case it was true, after all this was the Weasley twins

'Yeah consider this payback for all those early morning Quidditch practices' Fred said with a grunt as he slung the heavy bag over his shoulder preparing to depart

'Come by the shop sometime and we'll go for a beer' George offered with a friendly grin as he apparated away

'Later Oli, it's been fun' Fred said with a cherry wave as he vanished too, presumably to join George at their joke shop to plan yet more kidnappings and interrogations

'I….' Ron stepped forwards to make his excuses and leave, but he'd left it too long for the door swung open and stood in the doorway looking as scary as any movie bad-guy was Mrs Molly Weasley

'What is going on in here?' she demanded striding into the room looking furious, and behind her was the person Oliver had been spent the last two hours tied to a chair for. It was Ginny who spotted him immediately and ran over to untie him, not even stopping long enough to kill Ron; her mother would do that for her

'I….' Ron said again, looking like the proverbial rabbit in the headlights and he was sweating profusely 

'Ronald Weasley, I would have expected a stunt like this from the twins but not from you, what were you doing to the poor boy?'

'I….' Ron attempted to explain, or more likely to blame somebody else

'No nothing you can say is going to make this any better' Molly said glaring furiously at poor Ron as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him home as though he was a naughty toddler and not a 22-year-old adult.

*

'Are you okay?' Ginny asked as she finally freed Oliver and he stood up gratefully, stretching his aching muscles

'Of course, I had the entire situation under control' Oliver said confidently

'That wasn't quite how it looked' Ginny said very sceptically as she looked Oliver over to make sure he wasn't injured, if he was she would track every single one of her brothers down and kill them right now, if not it could wait till tomorrow

'Well I had to lull them into a false sense of security to make sure they didn't suspect me' Oliver explained puffing his chest out to try and make himself look very tough

'Hmm' Ginny said wondering if Oliver had taken a blow to the head during his ordeal and Oliver gave up the pretence of bravery

'Okay, I admit it, I was terrified the twins were going to turn me into some sort of canary for them to practice jokes on'

'Awww my poor baby, we better get you tucked up nice and safe in bed' Ginny cooed sympathetically hugging Oliver tightly before taking his hand and walking from the room with him

'That's the best idea I've heard all day' Oliver grinned suddenly feeling as though he could play ten Quidditch games in a row and then run a marathon without any effort. Love makes you feel strange like that and makes you willing to endure the torture of spending time with absolute lunatics, such as all your girlfriend's brothers. 

*

*  
*  
A/N: See over 3000 words of new chapterness and you even have a fun awards ceremony to look forward to as well as at long last the introduction of the Cannon's manager. 

Ok here are some replies to the reviews I've received for chapters 9 and 10

Ginny5 – Well Charlie did make a brief appearance in this chapter and along with Bill he should stop by from time to time

Oliverwoodschic – Er well the soon part might not have worked out that well, but if it's any consolation I do absolutely swear to put up another chapter of Any Which Way by the end of the week

Twilightzone – Jared's back to stay now, and as for the direction Oliver and Ginny's relationship will turn, well wait and see

Xtremegirl – Jared just took a little break so some other characters could get in, but wait till you hear about the Quidditch awards (next chapter) it's going to be a blast, although maybe not for Jared

And a big thank you to: Jen, Georgia, Wheezes, pokElilpupE, Katriona, Marionie Hearts, Souixzy Kyoo *Click here, Emmy, Princess Jujubee, Gryffindor Girl, Madison, Silence, Dani L. Servo, Smurfette and anyone I may have missed. Please have faith in my, I will finish this story, I will never give up on it, it will just take some time because I have a lot of work to do and I do tend to wander between stories. 

Next chapter:

The imminent arrival of one, Mr Gilderoy Lockhart

And will we find out about this dastardly plot of Jared's? Will we discover Percy's dark secret? Will Ginny and Oliver ever fall out? And most importantly will Jared really try and steal Ginny away? Well I'll give you a clue: the answer to all but one of them starts with a 'Y'. 

Please review


	12. Award, award, a girl for a award

Disclaimer: These          characters         are       not       owned              by        me. Was that simple enough for everyone?

A/N: Well I'm back again, I characteristically haven't updated for a couple of months but realising that it is exactly one year since I started this story, I pulled myself together and wrote another chapter. I don't think that excuse will go down too well in my history class tomorrow, but anyway, I hope you enjoy it

*

*

*

It was the Annual Quidditch Awards held in the incredibly posh conference room of the London Wizarding Emporium, it was a very large room and everyone there saw it as the perfect opportunity to dress up. Every professional team had a large table with 20 seats round it which they were meant to fill with players and players partners, but many teams squished more chairs round and brought family members and even people willing to pay them a lot of money to get in. 

The Chudley Cannon's were placed near the front of the room, while Harry's team the Wasps were right in the middle of the room so everybody could see them, which probably wouldn't please Harry when he arrived.

At the moment Paddy and his new girlfriend were sat with Derek and two reserve players who Izzy had tagged along with as well waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. The entire hall was about half full with the tables at the back, which were reserved for press, competition winners, award presenters and very rich businessmen already making a lot of noise.

Ginny arrived with Oliver both looking extremely glamorous although Oliver also looked rather uncomfortable, they were about to enter the room when Ginny spotted a journalist friend of hers and excused herself to go and talk to her. Oliver was going to go in alone and wait for Ginny but just at that moment Ron and Seamus almost walked into him, Ron greeted him warmly and Oliver who was much more forgiving than Ginny who had vowed never to speak to any of her brothers ever again grinned at him.

Suddenly Oliver remembered that Seamus didn't even play Quidditch, in fact Ron didn't either but the Weasley's did manage to get everywhere

'Why is Seamus here?' Oliver asked in confusion

'Well thanks very much mate, Paddy invited me considering he's dating my cousin and all, he's practically family' Seamus said indignantly but grinning at the same time, apparently there was nothing in this world that Seamus didn't find amusing

'Hey I'm delighted to see you, I just don't think Jared will share the sentiment' Oliver defended himself as he realised that Seamus would be sitting at the Cannon's table

'Aww and I thought we got on so well' Seamus said with mock upset

'I always said you were deluded' Ron shook his head sadly and Seamus glared at the red head

'So who have you brought?' Oliver asked quickly not wanting to get caught in the middle of yet another Weasley feud

'Lavender obviously' Ron said motioning to a pair of girls walking towards them, one Oliver recognised as Ron's girlfriend but he couldn't quite make out the other shorter girl possibly because of her blinding silver robes

'Oh yeah, what about you Seamus?'  

'Cho' Seamus said puffing out his chest proudly 

'You must be joking' Oliver said in horror

'Nope, my jokes are the funny ones' Seamus reminded him 

'You're bringing Jared's ex-girlfriend to a high-profile event that you know he'll be at' Oliver was still incredulous 

'Correct, and you're bringing the girl he fancies' Seamus said seriously 

'He doesn't anymore' Oliver said a bit too quickly

'Now who's deluded?' Seamus asked raising an eyebrow and leaving Oliver speechless, just at the moment Lavender came to drag Ron off to the Wasp's table to meet Harry and Hermione and Cho came back to Seamus

*

A few minutes later Ginny and Oliver were sat at the Cannon's table and the entire hall was almost full

'Does anyone know who Jared's bringing?' Derek asked everybody as he ordered another beer

'No, I did hear that all his previous girlfriends had turned him down' Paddy said barely holding in a grin

'And there can't be that many left he hasn't dated' Izzy reasoned

'I think Cho had something to do with the many refusals' Ginny remarked lightly and everybody turned to look at Cho

'What? Me? I didn't say anything that wasn't true' Cho said with a slight smirk as she defended herself looking innocent

'Well maybe he'll just come stag' Sam said with a shrug as he tried to concentrate on enjoying his night out with his wife and without the kids, which considering he had 4 boys all under 10 years old was a rare occurrence

'You do realise we're talking about Jared here?' Paddy asked incredulously, the thought of Jared going anywhere alone was unheard of

'Good point, well maybe he'll bring his mother' Sam guessed earning even more looks of astonishment 

The same mother who keeps nagging him to settle down with some nice girl?' Derek pointed out

'Oh yeah, well I'm stumped' Sam gave up

'No need to guess, he's over there' Oliver said as he saw Jared come through the doors

'But there's no-one with him' Paddy said in confusion

'What about that girl?' Seamus asked noticing a female next to Jared

'Nah, that's just Christa' Derek said dismissively going back to scanning the room for Jared's date when he'd realised who Seamus was referring to

'Christa, who you play with? Wow never realised she was so hot' Seamus gave a low whistle and craned his head slightly to get a better glimpse of Christa, which Ginny noticed Cho seemed rather upset about

*

'Hi Jared' Oliver greeted as Jared reached the table 

'Hi' Jared replied, he was dressed in very bright red robes that wouldn't have looked out of place guiding cars on the motorway at night

'Hey Jamieson where's your date? Heard you couldn't find one' Seamus called over the table, looking to pick up his feud with Jared where he'd left it

'She's right here' Jared smiled pompously 

'What, where?' Ginny asked looking very confused as she voiced what everyone else was wondering

'Thanks Ginny, I didn't realise I was invisible' Christa spoke up, she'd come over with Jared but nobody had taken much notice as they'd been too busy looking for Jared's date. But at Christa's words Oliver, Paddy and Derek who had all been taking a drink almost choked, as they had been so surprised that they had swallowed their beers completely the wrong way

'WHAT? You two are… you two… you're dating' Oliver spluttered in complete shock as his glass hit the table with a loud bang, of all the possible couples on the Cannons team he couldn't have been more surprised if Sam had announced he was leaving his wife to set up home with Paddy

'Hell no, we were just both going to go alone but Jared said that as he was giving being a bachelor a try for a while so he's unattached, we might as well go together, keep each other company and all that' Christa seemed appalled by the idea of dating Jared and Jared seemed annoyed that she had the nerve to look appalled, in his opinion the entire wizarding world should be grateful that he was nice enough to grace them with his presence

'Darling, you should hear the real story about your wonderful date's bachelorism; it's so much more amusing. Seamus Finnegan by the way, at your service' Seamus stood up speaking in his Irish drawl and offering his hand to Christa

'Christa Windsor, it's a pleasure to meet you' Christa gave Seamus a very wide grin as she sized him up quickly and took his hand

'The pleasure's all mine, here sit next to me' Seamus pulled out the empty chair next to him

'Thank you very much' Christa said taking the seat happily

'But Christa, I don't want to…' Jared began to say but he was interrupted

'Shut up Jared, you're getting far too whiney nowadays, no wonder your last girlfriend dumped you' Christa snapped yanking Jared down into his seat before turning back to Seamus

'She didn't, I dumped her' Jared said automatically

'Erm hello, I'm sitting right here and I most definitely dumped you' Cho said indignantly crossing her arms and glaring at him

'Oh so you're Cho, it's very nice to finally meet you, did you come with Seamus?' Christa asked with interest, she hadn't spent much time with the rest of the team outside of training recently and as a result hadn't met all the various new girlfriends and boyfriends that people had acquired

'Yes' Cho said smiling 

'Huh? Are you two dating?' Izzy looked up in interest for the first time that night, she had been looking more and more restless recently and Oliver was beginning to worry that she might be considering leaving the team

'Well…' Cho began but then trailed off looking unsure but Seamus was never short of a word or twenty

'Ha, nah course we're not, we're both free, single and looking, isn't that right?' he said confidently

'Yeah, free and single, that's us' Cho repeated looking rather downcast

'In that case we should form our own little singletons group' Christa suggested jokingly

'Great idea, only that prat can't be in it' Seamus said sticking his tongue out at Jared who scowled in reply 

'Why?' Christa asked, not that she really cared it was just the next obvious thing to say

'Cos you have to have more brains than a frog and be mightily good looking, like you and me' Seamus grinned and Christa grinned back, the rest of the table watched in interest except Jared and Cho who looked disgusted

'Finnegan I'll get you' Jared promised through clenched teeth standing up with his fists clenched

'Jared what did I tell you? Shut up and sit down, so I can talk to Seamus here, now where were we?' Christa turned round to Jared looking very annoyed who promptly sat down, before she turned once again back to Seamus 

'I believe you about to proclaim me as King of the universe' the Irishman said very smoothly

'Only if I get to be Queen' Christa said smiling

'Christa dear, I wouldn't have it any other way' 

*

*

*

 'I'm Fred Weasley, joint manager of Weasley's wizarding world emporium, which recently broke new records when we managed to sell two thousand canary creams in a day. My partner in crime is sat down there, after all seeing both of us might give some of you lovely ladies a heart attack from such dashing good looks. So without further ado, the nominations for the best manager are  from the Wimbourne Wasps, Walter Morican from the Chudley Cannons, Bertie Cramble from the Ballycastle Bats and Sophia Goodram from the Falmouth Falcons'………….'And the winner is Walter Morican from the Chudley Cannons'

Tumultuous applause broke out throughout the hall and many wolf-whistles came from the Cannons where Ginny gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and shoved him towards the stage

'Hi' Oliver gave a rather embarrassed grin as he reached where Fred stood

'Oliver, you're secretly the manager of the team as well as the captain?' Fred enquired looking very amused, the rest of the hall laughed as well and Oliver waited for it to die down before he spoke

'No, Walt unfortunately got delayed on his second honeymoon with some sort of foreign disease so he asked me to collect this for him and to thank everybody on his behalf and to say that the Wasps better watch out, this year that title's coming back to us' Oliver shook Fred's hand as the Wasps started yelling out in good-natured protest

'As controversial as ever' Fred laughed as many members of the Cannons team shouted back, getting other teams involved as well

'Where's Percy?' Oliver asked quietly as everyone continued shouting out

'He's running late, so we swapped, he'll present the chaser award later' Fred explained handing Oliver the trophy and allowing him to leave the stage. As the shouting and catcalling finally died down, Fred made a move to follow Oliver off the stage

'Oh I've just remembered one last thing apart from the obvious congratulations for Walt Morican' Fred came to a sudden halt at the edge of the stage and peered down at one of the tables looking for somebody, when he saw them a grin spread across his face and he yelled 'Hey Angelina you fancy marrying me?'

Everyone's heads whipped round to try and find the woman in question, Ginny could just make out Angelina at the back of the room sat with George and saw her give Fred an appraising sort of look 

'Yeah ok, I could do worse I suppose' she said with a small smile playing on her lips as she accepted one of the strangest marriage proposals anyone had ever heard

'Great, you better catch this then' Fred grinned in relief as he threw a small box across the room which Angelina caught with ease. 'Well that was it from me' Fred said as though this was extremely usual. And with that he jumped off the stage and sauntered cockily across the room apparently very pleased with himself, paused to give the very stunned Ginny a wink and then pulled his future wife into a very passionate kiss to the cheers and catcalls of the rest of the room who had just about recovered from the shock.

*

'Wasn't that your brother?' Sam asked leaning across the table looking rather amused

'I do make a point of reminding myself of that on occasions like these' Ginny said wryly, wondering how her mother was going to react when she found out that one of her children was finally settling down

'Is he a bit crazy?' Christa asked as delicately as possible

'No, he's very crazy' Ginny corrected her

'So we've forgiven him now for the whole Woodwatch thing' Oliver asked. He had forgiven them a long time ago, but he wasn't quite as sure about Ginny

'I think he's going to have enough to worry about with Angelina, so long as you forgive him' 

'Anyone you love, I love too' Oliver said grinning, he could see Izzy rolling her eyes out of the corner of his eye; but didn't much care

'I love Celestine Warbeck' Ginny said hopefully returning Oliver's grin; for weeks she'd been trying to convince Oliver as to the merits of Celestine's singing

'And not her either' Oliver added quickly

'I'm going to win you over on that' Ginny promised with a rather sly smile

'I look forward to you trying' Oliver said truthfully with a satisfied grin; Ginny merely raised one eyebrow in return before turning back to see who the next presenter was for the award that Oliver was nominated for

*

As the presenter took the stage a deafening mix of excited cheers (mainly from elder women) and hilarious laughter rang out. For the presenter was none other than that forever self-publicising Gilderoy Lockhart. He had recovered from losing his memory by reading his own books and unfortunately was now even more bigheaded than ever due to literally believing his own press.   

'Hello everybody, I'm delighted to be here this evening and I know you're delighted to have me, after all I am currently the top of the Best-selling Books list for the tenth week running, if you don't already own a copy then go out and buy one tomorrow, after all a house without 'How I recovered from a curse from the dark lord' is an unhappy house. I'm here to present the award for the best keeper and luckily for all of you, my nephew Jared only displays his talents at the chaser position otherwise he'd win this award as well. And the contenders are: Oliver Wood of the Chudley Cannons, Merlin Richardson of the Appleby Arrows, Morag McDougal of the Falmouth Falcons and Ambrose Merchant of the Wimbourne Wasps'

Lockahrt now paused for what some people might have thought of as a dramatic pause but Ginny could tell that he was checking his hair in the trophy. Oliver couldn't decide whether to be incredibly nervous or incredibly sick, it wasn't as though he'd never won an award before, but he couldn't help but want to win more. Pushing a few loose strands behind his ear, Lockhart finally ended the suspense 

'And the winner is Morag McDougal of the Newcastle Falcons, come along dear no need to be shy, obviously a fan she is' Lockhart had obviously mistaken Morag stopping to receive congratulations from her team-mates for some kind of shyness, quite how he'd managed that was a mystery to all but himself and possibly Jared. 

'I'd just like to thank -' Morag managed to pry the award from Lockhart's hands but then found herself been drowned out by another voice

'No no, no need to thank me, making the world a better place is reward enough' Lockhart said with fake modesty, he'd obviously missed the part of his presentation which said he was meant to stand back after the winner had received the award. Morag stared at him open-mouthed, never in her twelve years of professional playing had she encountered anything like this man

'Erm, right, Well I hope that next year -' she tried to carry on and thank her teammates 

'I'll be able to watch you play, well I'll try but I do have so many fans to visit' Lockhart finished for her, even though she'd had no intention of saying anything of the sort. Oliver felt deeply sorry for her having to put up with this on what should be a very proud day 

'Look I'm trying to thank -' Morag snapped glaring at Lockhart who merely smiled back, 

'Me for been such an inspiration, I know, but so much praise juts makes me blush, I'm a very modest man after all' Lockhart interrupted again, it was such an obvious lie that Harry could be heard giving a large snort of derision from his table. The evening's organiser at the back of the room was a very pale colour and cursing the day he'd been talked into hiring such a self-obsessed maniac

'Cheers' Morag had finally had enough and with a curt nod to the crowd who all felt very sympathetic towards her she took her award and left to celebrate with her own team. At the Cannon's table, Jared was beaming proudly at his uncle while the rest of the team stared in silence at Lockhart who was now been forcibly removed from the stage

'I never thought I'd say this, but I'm suddenly incredibly happy that I didn't win' Oliver said with a short laugh, which led to much more laughter from everyone else at the table, gaining them some weird looks from nearby tables. Ginny smiled at her boyfriend, wondering if there was anyway she could possibly love him more than she did at that moment, and gave his hand a squeeze under the table, which meant more to him than any award ever could.

*

*

*

'The nominations for best chaser are Roger Davies of the Holyhead Harpies, Jared Jamieson of the Chudley Cannons, Christa Windsor also of the Chudley Cannons and Sarah Flatterly of Pride of Portree. The winner is Jared Jamieson from the Chudley Cannon's' Percy announced later in the evening managing not to look too annoyed although he had a deep personal dislike for the winner

'Well done Jared, I guess the best player won' Christa smiled at Jared who was playing it very cool and waving to his collective fan club who seemed to have appeared at the back of the room

'Yes, I guess they did' Jared gave a distracted half-grin as he moved towards the stage

'Why you little… Get back here' Seamus leapt up in anger looking more than ready to punch Jared for his remark

'Sit down' Oliver said quietly

'Did you not hear what he said?' Seamus demanded angrily, at Oliver's words he'd stopped in his tracks but still hadn't sat back down and was attracting some very strange looks from nearby players who had been distracted from Jared's speech 

'I said sit down Seamus' Oliver ordered, never raising his voice but leaving nobody in any doubt that he expected to be obeyed. Ginny was surprised, this was Oliver the captain that she'd heard about but never really seen. Oliver waited for Seamus to sit down, which to none of the players surprise, he did. The Cannons were used to the fact that Oliver was generally an easy-going guy, but when he was serious, nobody dared to disobey him. Seeing that Seamus had calmed down Oliver continued, 'Jared shouldn't have said that, but I am this team's captain, not you. I will deal with this later; this is neither the time nor the place. Now let's all calm down and carry on enjoying the evening'

And everybody did as Oliver said, Izzy looking anxiously around the room as though she was expecting something, Derek telling some rude jokes and Ginny looking at Oliver with a new respect for him at how he'd handled the situation.

*

*

*  
The evening's organiser who had gone through months of hard work to organise this event, took to the stage to give the final award a special announcement as the hall stilled in anticipation

'Congratulations to all the winners and I hope everybody has had a nice evening. Now the evening's special guest of honour will present our final award, twice a world cup winner with Bulgaria, currently playing in his native country with Sofia Slazenger's, Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr Victor Krum'

'It is a pleasure to be asked here tonight to give this award, I have alvays considered the English league to be one of the strongest in the world and so the vinner of the league's most valuable player should be a very proud man or woman indeed. The nominees are: Troy Bailey of the Ballycastle Bats, Nadine Ellis of Vimbourne Vasps, Jared Jamieson of the Chudley Cannons, Morag McDougal of the Falmouth Falcons and Harry Potter of the Vimbourne Vasps'

Victor paused to allow everyone time to quiet in anticipation, they had all been whispering since he first appeared on stage, such a major international star who played in a different country was a rare occasion at these event's.

'And the vinner is Harry Potter, who I hope to have an opportunity to play against very shortly' Victor announced with a smile, and it was hard to tell which was loudest, the clicking of cameras as Harry kissed his girlfriend and went towards the stage for his award, the loud cheers of Harry's appreciative team-mates, or the gasp of shock at what Victor had just said. And as Harry received his award and said a few words of thanks, everyone wondered if it could be true that Victor Krum could possibly be coming to England. Oliver wasn't wondering that, he was thinking that if Victor was coming to play seeker in England, then which team had signed him; for any team with Victor Krum in it, was a serious challenger for the league title.  

*

*

*

A/N: Happy one year anniversary for this story, I realise this is been written very slowly, but I treasure every single review I receive and please stick with me, because I won't abandon this story, not ever


	13. German sausages The finale

A/N: Well this is it, the final concluding chapter of the rather poorly written 'When Oliver met Ginny', I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This chapter contains no spoilers for Order of the Phoenix as to try and include them now would just be plain weird, although there is a special role for Percy because in my next story I might turn him evil (if you've read OotP then it's not that big a jump)

Thank you to everyone who has ever reviewed this story, I'm extremely grateful to you, especially if you've now finally made it to the end 23 months after this all began. So without further rambling, I give you my conclusion

*

*  
*

*

*

2 months after the Quidditch awards evening. 

Oliver smiled at nobody in particular as he lounged around the house he now stayed at much more than his own. The house belonged to his girlfriend Ginny, who he was completely besotted with. Jared seemed to have settled down slightly after the whole Cho affair and was much less trouble than usual. His team, the Chudley Cannons had now played 4 games, won 4 games and were tying as league leaders with the Wimbourne Wasps and the Appleby Arrows. The Arrows surprisingly good form was no doubt due to the fact they had suddenly and surprisingly acquired a new seeker, in the form of Victor Krum. Quite simply life was brilliant. A tapping at the window signalled the presence of an owl, Oliver stretched slightly and leaned across the sofa he was lounged on to let it in, a single letter was deposited into Oliver's lap before the owl flew off (it was obviously a pre-paid letter, which was great as Oliver had been bitten by the last owl that had delivered post here)

'Owl for you' Oliver yelled to his girlfriend after noticing the heavy official-looking state of the letter and wondering just what it might be

'Thanks' Ginny placed a short kiss on his lips as she strolled in from the kitchen and took the letter from him, sitting down in the armchair to rip it open

'What's it about?' Oliver asked curiously from his lazy position still sprawling on the couch

'A new job offer' Ginny said shortly as she pursued the content of the letter intently

'That's good' Oliver smiled happily, he knew Ginny would have a new assignment soon, and while he'd miss not seeing her at work, he had big plans to ensure he would see her much much more at home

'For a publishing company' Ginny expanded looking carefully at Oliver

'Sounds nice' he said still smiling slightly as he looked through lowered eyelashes at Ginny, basking in her beauty

'In Germany' she said quietly looking slightly upset and avoiding his eyes

'Oh' Oliver sat up very straight and simply stared at her

*

*

*

'Oliver don't sulk' Ginny sighed as she entered the kitchen to find her boyfriend sat at the table scowling at the salt-shaker 

'I'm not sulking' Oliver said in what was clearly the sulkiest voice he could manage

'We always knew I wasn't going to be at the Cannon's for very long'

'But we need you' Oliver protested

'No you don't, my job is to fill in gaps, get things moving in the right direction, turn things around, not to stay for ever and ever' Ginny explained scowling slightly at how stubborn he was been

'But I need you' he said sounding almost distraught

'You have me' Ginny reassured him, as she slid into the seat next to Oliver and took his hands in hers

'Not if you're in Germany' he whispered feeling pathetic for acting like this and yet not quite knowing how he had ever managed without her

*

*

*

In the board room of the Chudley Cannons Ginny stood with the players gathered around her in a semi circle and looking as though they wished they were already out flying. She almost laughed out loud at their anxiousness to play, but then couldn't as their looks reminded her of Oliver who at that moment was staring out of the window and purposely avoiding her eyes even though after a long talk last night he had finally agreed that he could conduct a long distance relationship

'I know you guys are all anxious to go, I just wanted to let you all know that this is my last day here at the Cannons and I've really enjoyed working with you all' Ginny said smiling around the group who now looked slightly shocked by her surprise news

'You can't just leave' Derek said looking amazed, he hadn't known Ginny very well, or talked to her very often but he was positive she was good for the team and a certain keeper in particular

'I'm sorry but my work here is done, you guys will get a proper full time advertising executive soon and I'll make sure I owl them all the notes I've made' 

'But we want you' Jared protested. He had been licking his wounds since the news that Cho had dumped him made the front page of Witch Weekly. However, just as he looked he was about to protest further, Izzy shoved him none too lightly 

'Don't be silly. Ginny we're all very happy for you, where are you going?' she asked charmingly 

'Germany, a publishing company there' 

'Well all the best for the future' Sam said smiling

'You too, I'm sure you guys will win the league this year' Ginny said smiling back at Sam and Izzy, more in relief than anything else that they were at least acting happy for her

'Ha you don't fool us for a second, you Wasps lover you' Paddy put in with his usual roguish grin

'Ah Paddy, I'll miss you in a strange sort of way' Ginny joked back with him

'I'll miss you too' Paddy said with a wink, feeling sure that the burning feeling on his neck was the result of Oliver glaring at him

'Well I better let you guys go practice now, goodbye' Ginny said rather distractedly looking sideways at Oliver to see how he was acting today

'Oliver?' Derek asked rather nervously as the team waited for their captain to do something

'Come on, we're already late to practice, lets get flying' Oliver said gruffly as he led his team straight past Ginny only glancing slightly at her. Clearly he was still not happy that she was leaving, and though his team exchanged shocked looks at his behaviour he was still their captain and so as always they followed

*

*

*

Two days later Oliver finally calmed down and accepted that Ginny's job needed her to go to Germany and there was nothing he could do about it, he was just going to have to put up with it because there was no way in hell he was losing Ginny

'Do you really have to go so soon?' Oliver asked as they sat on the couch together listening to the wizarding wireless

'By the end of this week' Ginny replied rather absent-mindedly as Oliver played with her hair

'Stay another day?' he asked in a murmur

'One more day won't make my leaving any easier'. Ginny was torn by his request and by how badly he had taken the news but she told herself that this was her job, a job she had worked very hard to get and she couldn't let it go now

'But I was going to ask you to…' Oliver began and then trailed off in confusion as to what to say

'What?' Ginny asked. 

'Nothing. I'm sorry, I'm being silly' Oliver mumbled blushing. He had had to make a decision and fast, and knowing that leaving him was hard enough for Ginny anyway he knew that he couldn't make it any harder for her with silly propositions

'Oliver you have to trust me. I'm going to come back' Ginny said thinking that Oliver was still worried that she was going to stay abroad forever

'You won't run off with some German man called Fritz, who eats sausages and drinks beer all day' Oliver asked with a small smile recalling a cartoon he'd once read

'What?' Ginny exclaimed pleased to see that Oliver was smiling again but not having a clue what he was going on about

'Promise me'

'Oliver I promise you I'm not going to find anybody else, how could they ever hope to compare to you?' Ginny said truthfully with a helpless shrug because she knew already that Oliver was the one and only for her

*

*

*

'So I guess this is it' Oliver said quietly as he stood in a dingy back alley with Ginny and about 20 other wizards milling around waiting to use the portkey, already 4 had recognised him and asked for his autograph, which made his last moments with Ginny before she left somewhat shorter

'This is my job, it might not be for very long. I have to do this. If I stay here, I'll end up resenting you for keeping me from doing what I love' Ginny said firmly although whether she was trying to convince Oliver or herself she wasn't quite sure

'Then I'll come with you, they have Quidditch teams in Germany' Oliver said suddenly wondering why he hadn't thought of it sooner

'Then you'll end up resenting me, you love the Cannon's, you're the captain, they can't manage without you' Ginny said squeezing Oliver's hand as she grabbed hold of the dirty scarf that was acting as the portkey to Germany

'I can't manage without you' Oliver said dropping Ginny's hand and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek knowing that the portkey would activate at any moment

'I'll owl whenever I can, I'll portkey back if possible, don't give up on me Oliver' Ginny half-promised and half begged as she felt tears well up in her eyes 

'I never will, I love you' Oliver said softly looking as though he too was choking back tears and then in an instant, she was gone

*

*

*

Lee Jordan had knocked on Oliver's door repeatedly for almost 10 minutes before deciding to try the door handle and upon doing so he been able to merely walk into the messy house and find Oliver sat in his living room staring morosely at the wall

'Ginny's gone' Oliver said without even looking up. 

'I know' Lee replied, clearing some dirty plates off a seat and sitting down. Ginny had left 3 days previously and from the looks of things Oliver had done nothing since but mope around his house

'She's not coming back' Oliver said quietly

'Yes she is' Lee said firmly, not quite believing that this man was the great unemotional quidditch obsessed Oliver Wood

'She's going to run off with a German man called Fritz' Oliver explained to a very bewildered Lee

'Oliver snap out of it, Ginny wouldn't want you to be like this' Lee snarled at his former housemate

'She just left me' Oliver said, sounding as though he had repeated those words over and over again

'Did you ask her?' Lee asked. This was the real reason he was here, he had heard that Ginny had left from Fred the other day and couldn't understand why

'No, I couldn't. It wouldn't be what she wanted' Oliver said sounding very depressed as he pulled out a small box and stared at it before throwing it on the seat next to him

'That's why you ask, to give her the choice' Lee had to suppress a groan as he saw the box next to Oliver and knew exactly what was in it and what it meant that Oliver had done, or rather not done

'Look we aren't you and Katie, we can't just run off to Las Vegas and get married' Oliver snapped looking up for the first time since Lee had entered his flat

'Why not?' Lee asked with a shrug. Oliver had asked him for advice with choosing a ring for Ginny and Lee while perhaps not the sharpest knife in the drawer knew that Oliver had intended to ask Ginny to marry him

'Because she's in another country' Oliver hissed still looking very angry

'Then ask when she comes back' Lee suggested, trying to be helpful but not really knowing what he could say. 

'That won't be for another month, she's busy' Oliver said gesturing at the scattered parchment in front of him, which Lee correctly surmised was a letter from Ginny

'Have you replied to her owls?' he asked hoping that Oliver wasn't going to screw up what was clearly a very good relationship by acting childish

'No, I'm busy too' Oliver replied sullenly. And Lee suddenly felt that acting childish, was precisely what Oliver planned to do

*

*

*

Following his surprise proposal, Fred and Angelina were enjoying one of the more peaceful trouble-free moments of their relationship and had invited Lee and Katie round to Fred's place for a dinner, or more accurately a take away. And as Fred's place was George's place as well, it went without saying that George and Alicia joined them

Sooner or later as conversation inevitably did, talk turned to family and friends, or more precisely to Oliver

'Have you seen him recently?' Alicia asked looking worried about her former Quidditch captain, Alicia had always been the more sensitive one of the group

'Yeah, I went round yesterday' Lee replied though a mouthful of pizza

'How is he?' George asked

'Not doing well'

'I heard he bunked off training today' Angelina put in

'You know he was going to ask her to marry him?' Lee asked, fairly sure that they didn't know and the 4 shocked faces that stared back at him confirmed it

'What? They'd only been dating for 6 months' Fred spluttered in indignation from the fact that it was his little sister in question

'I know, but he was convinced she was the one, thought they'd never be apart'

'You're talking like she's dead or something. She's simply gone away for a while, she's coming back' Angelina said sternly slapping Fred who now seemed to be choking on his food. For a while conversation stopped while everyone watched Fred who was now rolling around on the floor pretending to be dead

'What if she doesn't?' Katie asked quietly a few moments later

'She will' Angelina said firmly, since her engagement she'd become an avid defender of true love and fate and even her future husband rolling round on the kitchen floor didn't seem to have changed her mind

'Face it, she's done what we always said wasn't possible' Alicia said with a wry smile while thanking God that George seemed ever so slightly more mature than Fred

'What?' Lee asked puzzled

'She found something he loves more than Quidditch'

*

*

*

After some very insistent hammering on his door, Oliver opened it to see a beaming bright-eyed team member 

'Hello Jared' Oliver said resisting the urge to roll his eyes 

'Oli hi, can I come in?' Jared said still beaming, mostly from pride that he was such a damn good friend as to come all this way to talk to Oliver

'Do I have a choice?'

'Not really, look Walt's worried about you' Jared was as direct as ever as he tried to push pass Oliver's outstretched arm that was keeping him in the hallway

'That's strange I don't see him round here bugging me' Oliver said pretending to peer round for his manager

'That's because he's been away for 3 months, he doesn't have a clue what's going on with you'

'And you do, I suppose' Oliver said with a snort of derision

'Yeah, I know all about these feelings thing, dated some chick once she was really into talking about feelings, well that and divination' Jared said getting very enthusiastic about talking about his favourite subject, himself and waving his arms round to try and show his point

'That's fascinating, I have to go now bye' Oliver saw his chance when Jared stepped backwards and slammed the door locking it afterwards and leaving a very shocked Jared standing outside. And very soon shocked Jared, turned into angry Jared

*

Angry Jared was still present the next morning when he stormed into the Cannons lobby and walked straight into Izzy

'Did you talk to him?' she asked impatiently knowing where he'd gone the night before

'He slammed the door in my face, I can't believe it, he…' Jared muttered half in shock and half in awe, Oliver had never treated him like that before

'Hi Oliver' Izzy cut Jared's ranting off as she saw Oliver walk into the building

'Hello' he replied smiling slightly at Izzy

'I can't believe you slammed the door in my face' Jared rounded on Oliver and glared evilly at him

'Oh I thought you'd finished talking' Oliver explained looking innocent

'I was half-way through a sentence' Jared protested

'My mistake' Oliver said with a shrug. Jared gritted his teeth in annoyance and reminded himself that he was trying to be a good friend to Oliver and so managed to grin

'Look what I was going to say was I know Ginny leaving you must hurt you but look on the bright side at least she didn't run off with me' Jared said feeling pleased with his obviously impressive speech

'She hasn't left me, she's simply away' Oliver said stonily marching away from Jared and Izzy

'Jared you're a fool' Izzy said with a sigh as she watched Oliver's retreating back and then turned and clipped Jared round the head in annoyance

'What?' Jared exclaimed rubbing his sore head

'_At least she didn't run off with me._' Izzy mimicked. 'That's supposed to cheer him up?'

*

*

*

Once Fred and George had found out that Oliver was going to propose to Ginny it was only a matter of time before the rest of the Weasley brothers found out and 4 of them (Bill and Charlie were still abroad) were now sat in Fred's living room discussing the issue

'Someone has to go and talk to him' Ron said firmly, if Ginny was going to marry the guy then she'd never forgive them if Oliver fell to pieces before she returned and Ron knew better than most what she could get like when she was angry

'I don't think I'm the best person, not unless you want me to plant dungbombs around his apartment' Fred pointed out 

'Angelina?' Ron asked hopefully looking at his future sister-in-law who was as per usual in Fred's apartment instead of her own

'No way, this is a guy thing' Angelina insisted

'I'm not sensitive enough to do this sort of thing' Ron said quickly before anyone could suggest him, years of Hermione telling him just that was all the proof he needed

'Me neither' George said jumping on the bandwagon

'We could ask Jared' Ron suggested knowing how lame it sounded when Fred stared at him in horror 

'We're trying to cheer him up, not make him commit suicide' Fred said rolling his eyes at his little brother's stupidity

'I'll sort this out' Percy spoke up for the first time sounding very business-like

'Are you sure?' Ron asked doubtfully

'If Percy says he'll sort something out, then he will' George said confidently grinning widely at his older brother

*

*

*

'Hello Oliver' Percy stepped in front of Oliver as he stepped out of his hallway preparing to apparate

'Percy, sorry I can't stop, I have to go train' Oliver said hurriedly. He had now found that the best way to cope without Ginny was to throw himself into his Quidditch and that was what he know did, only stopping when the manager literally sent him home

'Oliver even you can't train non-stop no matter how hard you try' Percy said sounding slightly amused

'Percy I really have to go' Oliver insisted trying to sidestep Percy who moved to block his way much to Oliver's frustration

'Have you done any shopping since she left?' Percy asked not needing to expand on who 'she' was but thinking that Oliver looked very unhealthy

'Yes' Oliver said telling himself that the loaves of bread and tins of beans bought in the last two weeks counted as proper shopping

'Really?' Percy asked dubiously

'Yes'

'Hmm, well what about cleaning' Percy asked remembering how George had said that Lee had told him that Oliver's apartment was a mess

'I've been busy. Look I have to go now' Oliver avoided the question and tried to get away feeling very glad that Percy couldn't see inside his apartment which was currently looking as though it had been ransacked

'Were you really going to ask her to marry you?' Percy asked finally and Oliver stopped trying to get past him and stared uncomprehendingly at his shoes for a few moments

'It doesn't matter' Oliver muttered wondering how Percy knew

'If it doesn't matter then tell me' Percy insisted in the prefects voice that he'd spent his entire life perfecting

'Yes I was' Oliver said softly as he finally pushed past Percy and apparated away. But Percy didn't care, he had his answers now and knew what he had to do

*

*

*

Ginny hurried through the bustling streets of Hamburg, pulling her cloak around her to try and block out the chill that had settled over the city ever since she arrived three weeks ago. She entered the glistening white building, that reminded her strangely of Gringots and headed directly to the fourth floor muttering a few unenthusiastic hellos along the way as she swept into the large corner office that had been allocated to her and immediately turned to hang her cloak on the hook behind the door

'Hello Ginny' a calm steady voice spoke from behind her, Ginny spun around and saw one man who she had never expected to see sat calmly in her chair with his hands resting on the desk in front of him

'Percy? Why on earth are you here?' Ginny asked in astonishment, wondering if the lack of sleep was catching up with her

'Because you're my little sister and there's something you need to know. Now put that cloak back on and walk with me' Percy commanded standing up and without stopping to think Ginny obeyed and followed him. Walking straight back out of the building she had only just entered and walking along streets Ginny hardly recognised, a million worrying thoughts filled her head

'Is it Oliver? Has something happened?' Ginny burst out anxiously after waiting for five minutes for Percy to explain his sudden appearance

'You're not happy here' he replied simply without stopping walking

'Yes I am' Ginny said automatically

'How can you be? He isn't here' Percy said as he slowed slightly to take a right-turn and a slight smile raised the corners of his mouth and there was no question that he was talking about Oliver

'I'm just fine' Ginny said very defensively suddenly feeling as though she was 10-years-old and in trouble

'I bet you wake up go to work, work non-stop all day, eat as little as it takes to survive and then sleep some more before doing the whole thing again' Percy said briskly

'I'm not' Ginny said rather offended and even more confused than ever as to what was going on

'You can lie to me if you like Ginny, but don't lie to yourself' Percy said very calmly as he slowed to a halt in front of a small building and fixed Ginny with such a direct stare that she knew he could see through her lies, he probably always had been able to

'This is my job' Ginny explained looking tired and feeling even worse, she hated having to justify herself, even though she had unconsciously been doing so ever since she left England

'I know but Oliver loves you' Percy said simply, feeling sorry for Ginny

'I don't see what that has to do with my job' she said, the fire in her rising again with mention of Oliver's name. She could do just fine so long as she concentrated simply on completing her job, as soon as she thought of him she simply wanted to go back to him

'Everything. Are you willing to take a chance Ginny, to chose one thing above everything else' Percy asked as he entered the small building with Ginny still trailing him

'Huh?' All Ginny could do was goggle at her brother wondering when he'd grown up so much and how she'd never even noticed

'I know I'm not your favourite brother, I'm not funny and I don't like the same things as you but I do love you and I want you to be happy which is the only reason I'm telling you this, what you do after that is your decision' Percy said earnestly wanting his only sister to understand his motivation was only her happiness, nothing more sinister than that

'Telling me what?' Ginny asked feeling helplessly confused

'Oliver had a question for you before you left, it was whether you wanted to marry him or not' Percy said looking straight into Ginny's eyes to watch for her reaction, but before she seemed to comprehend what he'd said a loud woman's voice filled the room announcing something that Ginny didn't even hear. Percy stepped forward and gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek, before stepping away from her towards a group of people huddled around a shoe and grabbed hold of its lace calling back to her 'This is my portkey home, take care Ginny'

'But…' Ginny finally found her voice but it was too late Percy vanished into thin air. It was only then Ginny realised she was in a portkey station and she was all alone again, walking slowly back to the publishing house all she could hear was Percy's voice in her head saying 'Oliver's question, it was whether you wanted to marry him or not' and saw images of Oliver grinning in that adorable way she loved in her head

*

A week later Ginny walked up the now familiar stairs to her office, she had been gone from England for a whole month and more importantly she had been gone from Oliver and wasn't quite sure how she was coping without him. All she knew was that since Percy's visit, she'd been in inner turmoil wishing that for once someone else would make the decision for her about what to do next

'Ah Ginny, I av someone for you to meet' Maria, one of the manager's here was waiting outside her room and looked relieved to see her

'Who?' Ginny asked curiously, trying to get her mind to remember that she was working, doing the work she loved, the work she'd worked so hard to get

'This vill be your partner for the book launch project' Maria said as she led Ginny to a nearby sofa with a tall man sat on it

'Hello, I'm Virginia Weasley, call me Ginny' Ginny held her hand out with a large false grin plastered over her face. This man was young, blond, blue-eyed, handsome and nothing like Oliver, which Ginny didn't think used to be her normal way of analysing someone

'Nice to meet you, I'm Fritz Wittenburg, call me Fritz' Fritz smiled as he shook Ginny's hand, noticing her suddenly freeze and wondered if he'd done something wrong, perhaps he had pronounced a word wrong and made himself look stupid

'Do you like sausages?' Ginny asked weakly dropping her hand to her side as though it had been burned

'I am vegetarian' Fritz said, wondering if this was really the woman he'd heard so many good things about, but decided that she must just be joking with him, he'd heard that English humour could be unusual

'Oh, just wondering' Ginny said laughed slightly but looking rather white

'Are you alright?' Maria asked looking concerned

'No, I've just realised something very important, I have to go' Ginny said suddenly as she sprinted for the door and raced back to her flat where she pulled out her secret bottle of brandy and took a large gulp straight from the bottle her mind still spinning from meeting Fritz and whether it was some sort of sign. Then deciding that she didn't believe in signs she headed for her bedroom

*

*

*

(The next evening in England)

'Oliver are you coming for a drink?' Paddy called across the lobby as he prepared to depart the Cannons headquarters with Derek and some reserve team members

'No' Oliver replied curtly

'Come on, you have to cheer up' 

'I'm perfectly cheery' Oliver replied defensively telling his mind that he was just eager to get home and plan some new moves for the team, he'd had a wonderful idea for a new move for the chasers. In fact it was a complete lie and Oliver knew it, he would go home and think of Ginny

'Yeah right' Paddy muttered and Oliver had to give a sly smile, it seemed that he wasn't the only one to realise he was lying

*

*

*

Oliver apparated directly into his living room, planning to have a quick meal and then spend the night watching that muggle T.V thing at least it kept his mind from thinking. He failed to notice that the flat was looking much cleaner than when he left and simply headed straight for his favourite chair (which coincidently used to be Ginny's favourite chair) only to find it already occupied

'Hello Oliver' Ginny spun around with a small smile at finally seeing Oliver after almost a month apart

'Ginny?' Oliver asked in confusion, wondering what the hell she was doing back

'Ask me' Ginny commanded calmly, more certain than ever that what she was doing was right

'Ask you what?' Oliver asked even more confused than before, he was only going to ask her one thing but surely there was no way she could know what it had been

'The question you were going to ask before I left' Ginny clarified looking so beautiful that Oliver wondered how he'd lived even a day without her in his life

'Now?' he asked with a small smile growing on his face as he realised it was very probable that Ginny might just be about to make him the happiest he'd ever been

'Yes' she said a grin now prominent on her face

'Ginny I…' Oliver began to say

'Do it properly' Ginny interrupted looking adorably stubborn that things would get done right, and Oliver was never going to disappoint her if it was humanly possible not to. So dropping his Quidditch robes onto the sofa and trying to smooth his hair down he dropped onto one knee in front of Ginny

'Ginny Weasley will you marry me?' he asked breathlessly, not able to think of anything other to add to the line

'Yes' Ginny said equally simply as Oliver stared at her in amazement seemingly in shock as to what had just happened. Ginny choked back a tear and fell into his arms as they both sat on the floor of Oliver's dirty, untidy, unremarkable flat holding each other and laughing the laughter of people whose dreams have just suddenly come true

*

*

*

Only hours later did Oliver calm down enough to remember that Ginny had been away for some reason other than to torment him

'What about your job?' he asked in confusing and alarm

'Turns out I loved something else more, so I told them so' Ginny said shrugging even though she'd just had one of the most stressful days of her life after packing her bags to leave Germany

'They didn't sack you did they?' Oliver asked in a panic

'Oh no, they need me, they promoted me' Ginny said smirking, she knew just how her company worked 

'But that means you'll be stuck in an office, you'll hate it' Oliver exclaimed in horror

'You silly boy, you worry too much. I'm going to work from home, that way I can spend much more time with my lovely fiancée' Ginny said calmly kissing him on the cheek. He didn't need to know the efforts and bargaining she'd had to do to get that sort of job, but seeing his happy face, she realised that it was all worth it

'Oh really?' he asked grinning from ear to ear 

'Really' Ginny confirmed with a very similar grin on her own face

*

And that is where we leave our happy couple. 12 chapters after Oliver met Ginny, they are happy and contentedly in love. Not caring that the Weasley's would probably smother them with attention when they announced their engagement, not caring that Jared would probably have an apocalyptic fit when he realised that Ginny chose Oliver over him and not caring that Fritz was sat in his office in Germany mulling over whether he should perhaps start eating meat again before he scared away yet more co-workers

*

The end


End file.
